Open Book
by ZANEradio
Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him...GxV
1. Chapter 1

******Open Book**

hey im back, yay.....whatever enjoy XD

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

**P.S.** - sorry for my grammar and any misspelled words...hehe

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

~POV~

**}~~~{**

**Ch. 1 - lucky day**

"_Days, weeks, even months go by with out a single hello to ears that only flow through the days and nights. A voice, unheard of each date that passed by my ears, a date that will not be spoken, but remembered and written in endless pages of the mind. Day by day will the story begin a different chapter of one's life that will only be known by them. The pure white pages will be covered in black blood, no mercy as I carve words of the heart and the twisted mind. Freely, with out a drop of guilt will I stain these pages in this book."_ the gloved hand stopped as the thought ended, the hands owner sighed softly. "Another day has begun." He sighed once again, combing his flamed style hair and glanced out the window. The Season has falling into living spring.

"Vegeta?"

"Vegeta?"

"VEGETA!"

The flamed hair male, Vegeta glanced at the teacher and raised his gloved hand, shutting his green teacher up. "Ok thank you Mr. Vegeta, now you can go sit next to him Mr. Son_."...Someone is going to sit next to me, but why? What the hell man, now I will not have my privacy_...Vegeta quickly closed his black book, setting it aside, far from his new classmate. Yes, Mr. Son just transferred from another class, so he is new to this one.

"Hi, my name is Kakarrot Goku Son, but you can call me Goku," the new comer smiled at his classmate, sitting in the chair next to him. The flamed hair male sat in silence, he looked at Goku but he did not open his mouth. "umm are you ok?" asked Goku, staring at Vegeta as if wondering if he were a statue...._weird he is just staring at me, is he even breathing_!...."hn." was the only sound before he turned his attention back to the window, watching the falling sakura petals...._I already don't like this go-Kakarrot...I like his first name better than his middle_..."um ok, hi there Vegeta" Goku smiled as he whispered the name. Vegeta saw a smile though the reflection, he smiled when he said his name, that was a first since no one bothered to even send a smile his way before, except for girls but that is beside the point...._did I sound friendly_?.._Baka_...

..._This Vegeta is an interesting character, it is going to be a challenge to become his friend_...Goku once again smiled, exited to be in this new class. "Ok class I need to step out for it bit, stay in your seats and I'll be back." The green teacher left the class, closing the door behind him with a click. With the teacher gone for a while, the class got up and adventured across the room to their friends. "Hey, son, right?" Goku turned around to see a young woman with black hair, "yes, Kakarrot Goku Son, you can call me Goku though." he smiled at the blushing stranger. "Hi I am Chichi, why don't you come and meet my friends." It was not a question for our Goku was dragged to the tables in the far back, leaving Vegeta alone.

"Bu-but."

"Don't be shy, come on I know they will like you."

Since he was so nice he followed but he did look back at Vegeta's figure who was unmoved and still staring out the window, alone...._.I just didn't want to leave him...he looks so abandoned_..."hey guys this is Goku" chichi announced to the group catching the male's attention away from Vegeta. "Hey, I'm Yamaha," said the person with a scare on his face, the girl next to him had blue hair, "Bulma" she smiled and there was a short kid next to Bulma "Krillin, nice to meet you." Goku nodded, acknowledging them. "So Goku, why don't you come and sit over here with us for now on?" Goku cocked his head to the side, confused. "Well you don't want to sit next to Vegeta, I bet you can't stand him already." Chichi informed Goku who is now aware of the situation, "Yeah, he is kinda creepy, if you ask me," Krillin continued. "Come on guys," the blue hair chick spoke catching the groups' attention, "the prince is not all that bad, I'm his friend after all and it is not nice to talk bad about him when I'm here, jerks." this made Yamaha laugh at the words spoken by Bulma, laughing and laughing, when he can finally breath he asked, "if you are really the prince's friend, why don't you sit with him?" he smirked as if he killed her statement of friendship with the prince. Sighing loudly at her friend, "we have this some what brother/sister relationship and that is all I'm explaining because I know he can hear us." Everyone looked back at the still figure, he was quiet in the same position, it was like looking at a photo, and you could not tell if he was even alive.

Though the reflection of the cleaned window, Vegeta saw many eyes on him, drilling into his flesh..._freaks, what the fuck are they looking at?..._The prince turned to face the source of his annoyance. The eyes that where once on him immediately looked away, distracting themselves with their surrounding, except for a pair of soft dark eyes dared to connect with the prince. Cold glaring eyes stared into warm eyes, silently playing a game of chicken. Vegeta suddenly felt an arousing heat placed on his face, it burned as if he was under the summer's sun. In a panic, Vegeta quickly turned away back to the window..._What the FUCK was that? stupid face, pfft, whatever_...Goku smiled, joyous to see some emotion coming from this 'prince', looking back to the confused group, the short kid asked "um, why where you two staring at each other for so long? Are you two friends with him or something?" In response, Goku place a hand behind his head, brightly grinned, "Um, not really, we were having a staring contest and I blinked." The group laughed at his cute behavior, completely forgetting Vegeta until, "hey, why do yall call him a 'prince'?" everyone eyed the blue hair girl since they know she could explain it easier for anyone to understand. With a sigh, Bulma explained, "well you see, Vegeta's father owns a company named Saiyan Corp and they call him the 'King' and since Vegeta is going to take over the company one day they call him the 'Prince'. TA-DA." Bulma proudly finished her speech leaving clueless teens in the end.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The teen with the scare on his face laughed, smiling like an idiot, "I called him the prince because he is kinda acts royalty, you know a royal pain in the ass." everyone nodded in agreement only leaving Bulma to sigh and Goku, ummm, staring I guess. The group continued to conversate, advising and guiding Goku to the rules of room 21, he even learned more about Vegeta such as the rumor. The rumor is that vegeta is really a prince from far away because the word 'Saiyan' doesn't exist in any language on earth, but that was just a rumor, right?

**SLAM!**

"EVERYONE take your seats!" the green skinned teacher entered the classroom after being absent for 20 minutes, "Now!" The student whined, yes Mr. Piccolo, drafting back to their seats. "Come on Goku, you can sit next to me." the blushing girl chichi patted the seat next to her, but Goku politely declined wanting to go back to Vegeta.

~Vegeta~

SIGH. God this is boring, just sitting here looking outside, ok not really since its a beautiful day. It reminds me of home, minus the blue sky, I wish I could go back just for a minute or two, for real. huh, that noise, the chair next to me has been moved, ah, Kakarrot is back, what a surprise. That woman's boy-toy has always encourage the person to stay with them instead of sitting next to me. Lets see how long he will last. Ha! this is going to entertain me some. Ok, i need to stop thinking for a moment, that bitchy teacher is opening his mouth. What is this, a partner? Project? House? NEXT to me? shit.

~Normal~

"I don't give a fuck about the subject of your project, but I want it done in three weeks from now. You don't have to worry and fight over partners because the person next to you will be your partner. Now go to each other's houses and start researching. Understood?!" Piccolo took the silence of his classroom as a yes, walking back to his desk, picking up an ashy brown torn book and began to read. Leaving the students to themselves.

~Goku~

A project with Vegeta, man what a day, I'm so exited i cant help but smile! i looked towards Vegeta only to see him writing in his mysterious black book, i wonder what he is writing about?

~V~

_that damn son-of-a-BITCH, fucker of a teacher. i will cut, bite if i have to, his arm off and shove it down his throat then stabbed his eyes out with my fingers pour a whole bag of salt in his wounds! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. ok, calm down Vegeta. Breath._

~G~

I should discuss our project with his now, I feel a little hesitant by the way he looks, "what should we do for our project? Vegeta?" his white gloved hand that was furiously writing across the paper came to a stop and again he was like a statue, he really needs to stop that. it freaks me out. His cold dark eyes glance to me, sighing deeply he continued writing in his black book at a slower pace. "Veg-" he suddenly placed his gloved hand to my face, a sign for wait or shut up, most likely shut up. Without looking back at me he tore the page out of the book and handed to me, blinking a few times to register, i realize that on the paper were numbers and letters forming his address. "At the bottom is my cell, text me when you have time to come over," he turned to me with a serious face, ok with a grim look I should put it. "I don't want to fail this class because of you." I smiled at him, I cant believe he gave me his number, becoming his friend will be easier than I thought.

Entering his number into my cell was like eating your favorite ice cream after 2 years! I don't even now why I feel this was for him, I can just sense that he is different, it just gives me a thrill. I quickly text him back, I looked at him and said "my number," giving him my 'Goku grin'. Before he could respond, the bell rang, i whisper "later," then I left. heading out the door i glanced back at him, his head was down on the desk, not wanting to see me out. I wonder how long it will take for him to become my friend? We will just see, but now it is lunch time! i never had 3rd lunch before, i wonder if i have any friends there.

**}~~~{**

The Prince stayed in the hollow class room, staring blankly at the dull brown tagged desk..._I just gave him my number! Damn, i can't take it back now, its too late. FUCK_...Vegeta mentally scolded himself for showing friendship to a human. He placed his forehead on his desk, softly pounding it repeating the word...._baka, baka_...Letting it echo along with the word weakness. What to do, What to do? Anyway the prince's stomach growled, pleading for Vegeta to feed it, he sighed he totally forgot about lunch. Finally able to move he exit classroom 21 then down the hall, went up the stairs making a right and passed many single doors. dark chocolate double doors faced in front on him, the entrance to the cafeteria, full of starving teens, wanting to devour the so-called lunch. He entered. Vegeta walked across the pale white floor, sticky with unknown substance. Only looking forward ignoring all the curious and lustful eyes, walking all the way to the back until he opened a door that led outside, the fresh outdoors. He loved outside, being a Saiyan he felt trapped when indoors too long. Walking far from the school building and sat behind a thick oak tree. Taking out a capsule, clicking the top to activate it, threw it on the ground and in a poof, a stack of food appeared. Lunch time.

Goku watched Vegeta go to his spot..._ok, now what? I ate there during first lunch_....The human didn't know how to do this, but he could guess that Vegeta would not like him there also Goku was concern because of his abnormal appetite. Inhaled and exhale, Goku took a chance, maybe the other male wont judge him that much and well Goku didn't see any of his other friends who knew about the his stomach. He calmly walked towards the tree until a wonderful aroma hit his nose, drooling and giving him courage he continued. "Hey Vegeta!" the flamed hair male slightly jumped in surprise of the voice coming from behind him, "Kakarrot, what are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Well this is where i ate in first lunch, but now i see that you also eat here, so I decided to join you."

"What, no!"

"Please! Hey wait why do you have all this food?"

"Lets just say i have a large stomach"

"Wow! You can eat all this by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I guess I made a good choice to join you."

Vegeta was confused with his words..._made a good choice? What does he mean by that?..._The answer popped in front of him, foods of all different kinds appeared from the capsule. "see i have a large stomach as well." Goku smiled feeling not alone, felt belonged now that he learned that the prince was the same. This shocked Vegeta..._it cant be, unless_..."Kakarrot." the messy hair boy looked up from his meal to meet Vegeta's eyes, "yes?" The other male stared at him like trying to figure him out, making Goku feel uncomfortable, but he did notice that the person in front of him how beautiful his black eyes are as they shined in the sun..._the eyes are the window of the soul, Vegeta your eyes are gorgeous, you are a kind being covered up by a cold mask, why?..._Vegeta on the other hand felt that same warmth, a blush claimed his face the cause, Goku's stare, his eyes made him fidget. looking down back to his lunch to stop his heart from pumping the blood to his face, then with a cough Goku blinked out of his trance, "um Kakarrot, how long have you lived on earth?" What a weird question to ask, but Goku didn't think far ahead and answered seventeen years. Again surprised Vegeta, he put the puzzle 'Kakarrot' together, he needed to ask one last question before deciding. "Did you have a monkey like tail at one point?" This time Goku was surprised, "what? how-"

"i finally figured you out."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner, your apatite is larger than any human, you confirmed that you had a tail, we are the same age and the name 'Kakarrot' is Saiyan."

"Saiyan, like your company?"

"yes and no, I see that you don't remember, a little odd but I guess it is my duty to tell you this. Well Kakarrot today is your lucky day to know the true you. You are a Saiyan, you are not from earth or an alien I should put it.

**}~~~{**

**That is it, like? I've been bored in class, so I've been writing this story...should i continue? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**OPEN BOOK**

_hurt/comfort/humor/romance_

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

**_NOTE:_ First things First:** Trunks is **NOT** Vegeta's son - Gohan is **NOT **Goku's son, **CLEAR?**

**p.s.-sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar**

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^**

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

**{**..texing..**}**

~POV~

**}~~~{**

**Ch. 2** **- different**

"What? What? AHH! What?"

A smirk was placed upon Vegeta's face, amused with the now other saiyan. This was so unexpected for Goku, this unbelievable statement...._I am a saiyan, but, but...AH!..._After digesting the news that turned his human world upside down, "Ok, Vegeta," he started, "tell me more, more information of this saiyan thing." Goku waiting patiently for Vegeta to reply and with a bush over his flamed hair he began the tale, "We were born on a planet called Vegeta." Goku raised his eyebrow to the planet's name, but did not comment on it wanting to continue to learn more, "My mother was sent on a mission but when she returned she brought grave news." Vegeta's expression changed from a face full of pride into serious mask, preparing for the next event. "Before she died she reported to the king that a monster was coming to destroy our planet. He was a powerful beast that killed her elite guards," Goku glanced his eyes away from the prince trying to absorb the new information, "The king ordered to evacuate, but the king didn't know the monster Frieza was already destroying the planet just as we started to evacuate. Only eighteen managed to escape." The young messy hair saiyan put both his hands to his head, feeling a headache forming around his mind, "And then we are here, by the data my mother had, this is where Frieza could not find us." At this moment, Goku looked at the other saiyan, noticing that Vegeta looked down during his last sentence making Goku feel as though there was more to it than that.

**BRING!**

Lunch was over.

The saiyans shoved down the rest of their meal and quickly went to there next class with out a goodbye..._Man and I had questions to ask, but I wont see him until tomorrow_...Goku just made it to his next class right as the annoying, ear piercings bell rang. His teacher glared at him with cold, dull brown eyes, but didn't say a word and let him take his seat.

"Hey, Goku!"

"Oh, hi."

"Goku are you ok? Was your new class that bad to make you so depressed?"

"Oh, no it was actually great"..._I do not think my friends should know about me just yet_...The saiyan sat quietly in his low-rider desk, looking forward but not paying attention to the old, wrinkled monotone teacher. Instead he tried to process about being a saiyan again, making questions pop in his head. It only make his mood sadden, wanting to know more. Suddenly a voice called out to him, Goku, Goku. It called out trying to pull him out from the back of his mind.

"GOKU!"

The messy hair saiyan yelped, startled back into reality. His friends laughed at his reaction, the friend that called him was a teen who could pass as his brother or even his son, Gohan. The teen told Goku that they were doing a group activity, so he turned his desk around to face them..._they are human_...

Goku's group got quickly bored after finishing their group work until a teen with light purple hair took out his cell phone, "hey I got a text from Ruth." the boy smiled ready to reply, "Ruth, Trunks, really?"

"What Tien, she ain't all that bad."

The three-eyed male glared at Trunks, Goku on the other hand had an epiphany. Texting! The saiyan totally forgot the he had the prince's number, quickly Goku took out his black cell phone and ready to text on the screen..._What should I put?..._

**{**Why do you and the our planet have the same name?**}**

send.

The teen saiyan placed his cell onto his dark brown desk, his heart pumped rapidly wonder if the prince will even answer back. He waited ignoring his friend's random conversation and stared at the communicating device..._he will not reply, but I will wait_...

**VVHHt-vvht**

Goku quickly opened his cell and read the screen,

**{**I was named after the planet. could not wait till later to start asking questions?**}**

The other saiyan smiled, feeling rather bubbly and sent his next text.

**{**Neat and no cant concentrate. Why do we eat a lot?**}**

**}~~~{**

Gohan, the teenager who looked similar to one of his best friends Goku, noticed that he was smiling different, the smile was unusual, foreign to him and he should know. Gohan has known Goku since the third grade,..._his smile is softer and he only smiles like that when he reads his text_..."Hey Goku, who are you texting?" The other two fell silent, Goku only texts them or other people, but they relate to food. The saiyan looked up at his friends, confused on why they were so interested, "Vegeta," he said plainly. Three mouths fell on their desk, "SERIOUSLY? how do you know him?"

"I met him in my new class today."

~Gohan~

I can not believe in what I'm hearing, Goku got Vegeta's number in just one class period, what is so special about him that the prince would grant him with his private cell number? Vegeta only brushed me off that one day that I actually spent time with him, but not Goku and he spent less time with him than me. Ah! Maybe I should ask, "How did you get his number so quickly?" My best friend gave us a wide smile and said, "We have to do a project together." What the hell? Calm down gohan don't get upset over this, it's just a project I can still try to become friends with Vegeta first. Goku is just his partner.

~N~

The three eyes teen laughed nervously, "well good luck man, I heard he can be harsh." Trunks joined in, "Yeah, good luck Goku," he smiled and silently prying that nothing bad will happen to his best friend. "Don't worry Goku, you will be fine," Gohan encouraged, Goku just laughed at his friends worried expressions. "Guys, it's not like he is going to kill me, so don't worry, it's like they say: Don't judge a book by its cover." The group looked at each other surprised at the statement, but the human teen gohan smirked..._I wonder how long he will last with the prince?_...

**}~~~{**

"I can not believe that I've been texting the fool all day," Vegeta whispered to himself, frowning at his odd behavior towards the other saiyan. He placed his glove hand into his black jean pocket taking out his red cell phone, it's another text.

**{**Geta can I go to you house with you today?**}**

The flamed hair saiyan thought about it, thinking if his house was even clean for a guest, but shrugged it off, it was no importance if the house was clean as long as his room and the Gravity Chamber were.

**{**Yeah, sure, just don't keep me waiting.**}**

The prince sighed and decided to sit under a shady tree to wait for the clown to show up. Taking off his gloves he opening his black backpack, took out his black, mysterious book, placing his naked hand on top of the cover, it unlocked. Turning to the next blank page to write his thoughts:

_I have this odd feeling when I talk/text Kakarrot, it's so unusual for my face to burn and my stomach to ache. Even as I write my thoughts about him in my book, it makes me, I don't know, exited? However, the thought that bothered me is how I didn't know that there was another saiyan at this school. Whatever, I will not think about it anymore, it doesn't matter. I feel rather glad to have met Kakarrot since I don't know any other saiyan that is around the same age as me. The others are like maybe around 10-16 years older than I am. Speaking of Kakarrot, I'm now annoyed that he is taking so long, it's boring out here._

Vegeta stopped writing, he heard a rhythm of footsteps crushing the dried leaves on the healthy green grass, knowing that the steps didn't belong to the other saiyan..._these steps seemed too light for it to be Kakarrot_...Looking up he saw a male that looked similar yet not, "hi Vegeta" he spoke, "Goku said he will be here in a little bit," the student smiled sitting down across from him. "You look awfully a lot like Kakarrot," Vegeta bluntly stated to the male. This caused Gohan to laugh, "that was quite random, Vegeta," the prince frowned thinking how that was so funny. With a sigh Vegeta gave up..._humans are so weird_..."Ok, I'll bite, who are you?" the teen smiled again and placed a hand out, "I'm Gohan, we actually met before, we played chest together once." the prince placed his now gloved hand out to politely shake the other's hand, "I don't remember that." They released each other's hand, placing it on the grass, "Where is Kakarrot anyway?" the boy stopped smiling, "he forgot his homework in his locker, again, if you don't mind me asking but why do you call Goku by his first name?" Vegeta only glanced up at the clear sapphire sky and said, "I like his first name better than his middle." Gohan's hand that was on the grass turning into a fist, gripping the green strands out of the soil. The human teen was about to continue the conversation away from Goku when speak of the devil, "Geta!" In the distance an orange shirt student was waving towards the prince's direction, he smiled while walking closer to the others. Vegeta and gohan got off the ground to meet Goku, "hey Gohan," he greeted his best friend, "What took you so long, do you know how bored I was!" Vegeta yelled, crossing his arms in front of his tight dark blue shirt. Goku put his hand behind his head, "sorry about that Geta, but we can go now, bye Gohan." The saiyan waved goodbye while walking off with the prince. Gohan faked a smile, remembering Vegeta's words, "do you know how bored I was."..._Bored? Does he even remember that I was even talking to him, man he is tough to break...wait, geta?_...

Walking off to the direction of the prince's castle, the teens didn't really feel awkward, it was comfortable and relaxing. The taller saiyan decided that it was time to ask questions face-to-face, ones that he wanted to hear from Vegeta himself. "Why was my age important for you to figure out I was a saiyan?" they continued walking in silence waiting for the sorter saiyan to speak. "When I was around ten I was extremely bored, I went to the infirmary to look around that's were I accessed one of the computers. I discovered a list of all the saiyan babies that were sent to other planets because of their low power levels that is when I decided to type in the days between I was born and earlier, the first name that caught my eye was 'Kakarrot'. I read your info until one of the guards told my that my father was calling for me. You are a day older than I am." Goku was again for that day, surprised, it was an awesome thought that he was a day older than Vegeta, I mean how many people know some one is a day older or younger then you? But their was something the messy hair saiyan been wanting to ask, Goku wondered if it would sound weird to Vegeta..._I'll ask anyway, it would be kinda weird if it were true_..."hey geta, do you know about the rumor about you?"

"What rumor?"

"That you are really a prince?"

This question made Vegeta confused, "what made them think that?" Goku smiled, remembering the words, "well they said you are a prince from a far away planet because the word 'saiyan' from your company doesn't exist in any language on earth." It was simple as that, Vegeta could not believe it, what human would ever think far in to a name of a company?... _Are humans really that bored or - Bulma, never mind I figured it out, she has been suspicious of us_... "Actually Kakarrot, it is true, I am a prince." Goku sighed..._you know what, I don't think my mind doesn't want to be surprised anymore_..."a prince? Really?

"Yes, I'm Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyan. My Father is King Vegeta."

"You are MY prince?"

"Yes."

"That's kinda cool," he smiled, feeling like he is getting closer to his prince. He glanced to the shorter teen suddenly Goku was memorized by soft raven hair shinning underneath the sun as if it were truly on fire, making his presence glow. The saiyan gulped, lost in the holy image before him of his beautiful prince..._What am I thinking? I should not like of the prince this way_..."what is it!" a demanding voice made the tall saiyan snap out of his thoughts, "huh?" With a grunt Vegeta yelled, "You were staring at me for way too long for comfort, Kakarrot." Goku looked away, blushing, embarrassed of his actions. "Anyway, we are here," the prince plainly pointed out, Goku looked at the three story dome mansion..._He lives here_?..."come on Kakarrot, stop standing there like a lump on a log." Goku rushed to catch up with Vegeta at the entrance of his 'castle'. In the home was mostly space, hardly any furniture, but it still looked homey. Vegeta walked to a curtain destination and the taller saiyan followed to the end of a dark narrow hallway to the right was a hidden elevator with four floors: 1, 2, 3, and B. "ok Kakarrot I will give you a quick tour, the first floor is my father's room, floor two is my room, this floor we are in now is three. The last floor, B, is the training room for only us saiyan. So lets go to my room for our project." Vegeta pushed the button to open the door, they entered the small moveable room that can only fit two at a time and pushed the glowing number two. The ride was smooth, not a single bump was felt even for the sensitive skin of the sayians.

**BING**

The door slid to the side releasing the two teens that were trapped behind the it, "come, you can dump your crap there," Vegeta pointed to the far corner of his room. The taller teen stopped in the middle of the dark, wooden floor, looking at the reflection...._Ooo...shiny floor_..._Umm? The ceiling is black, curtains red as blood and a queen-sized bed..He is royalty_..."hey Geta would you mind if I sat on the floor?" Goku asked watching Vegeta sit on a black rolly chair next to his desk and laptop, "Be my guest." The teen sat Indian style on the cold floor, both his hands placed behind him and hands flat on the floor holding his torso's body weight, "So what's our project going to be about?" Glancing at the prince who was staring up at his black ceiling, he shrugged in response, "I really don't care, since piccolo doesn't give a fuck on what we do." They both sat in silence watching the endless darkness of Vegeta's ceiling, nothing to do than just sit there, nothing at all until...

**GRRRrr. **

"Geta, I'm hungry."

"No shit, your stomach is demanding food."

**GRRrr.**

"My stomach is not the only one that is demanding food Geta."

"Shut up Kakarrot! I'm going to order food."

Vegeta got up from his comfortable wheelie chair and walked over to a mirror that was between his restroom and closet. He took off his glove from this right hand and placed it in the middle of the mirror, replacing his reflection with a black screen with bright blue buttons. There were only three words: Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. Vegeta pushed the dinner button making a list of different foods to appear. Goku took this time to get off the floor, stood behind Vegeta, and leaned his head over Vegeta's shoulder to get a better look at this mirror. "What is this?" The prince glanced at Goku, his face started to feel warm..._I feel strange again just because he's so close to me?..._Vegeta looked back at the mirror, "it's called a menu Kakarrot, I get to order here in my room with out leaving to the kitchen." Goku smiled brightly, "can I order too?" The prince smirked and said "Unfortunately, yes, but I order first."

"Aw. But I'm your guest, so I get to order first."

"And?"

"Fine."

The mountain of food arrived in a matter of minutes and the saiyans ate like there was no tomorrow in silence..._Kakarrot is a weird saiyan, he doesn't act like one and his personality sometimes makes me forget that we are the same species_..._different, just so different_..._i like it in a way_...

**}~~~{**

**Yay! Im done with this chapter. ok i know in the summary i mentioned frieza but he will appear in chapter...um...lets just say soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OPEN BOOK**

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

p.s.-sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

**{**..Texting..**}**

~POV~

**}~~~{**

**Ch. 3 - Belong**

"Kakarrot, you have been here for two hours and we haven't thought of a subject for our project."

"Don't worry Geta, we will think of something and speaking of hours, I got to go home. It's getting late."

"Hn."

"Good night Geta, see you tomorrow."

Goku left the prince's chamber, leaving Vegeta alone in his dark gloomy room, he sighed. "I wonder if he will come over tomorrow."..._wait!..._"Wait, what am I thinking? I don't need him." Turning to his desk, Vegeta took out his black book, opening it to the next page:

_Kakarrot came over today, even though we just met, I'm, I don't distance myself from him or make him call me prince Vegeta. I allow him to call me geta for some odd reason. Ok, I just lied to myself, I like it when he calls me geta. It's a special name for only his voice and lips to say, but why so quickly did I let him into my personal bubble? Its like I agreed to be his friend...I think I am his friend, I will accept that and yet I'm also afraid of getting too close. There are thing that are meant to stay hidden even from a friend._

_I stare in an indifference expression, black eyes that refuse to smile._  
_Cursed with venom burning my sheltered heart._  
_A black sun shines over me, not you,_  
_a pure holy light._  
_Me, casted into darkness, trapped to hide my true self._

_Kakarrot, by spending a day with you, I realized you are the opposite of what I am. A light I would like to have, but will never exist with me. I may feel for you as a friend but I still have to keep you away from my darkness, my life. I will see you tomorrow, I do not know what's to come but I will deal with it as it appears to me. Good night my black book. _

Closing his private book, leaning his head back and once again staring at his black ceiling, "I wonder if Kakarrot would think of me of a weakling if he read this, well of course he would! What saiyan would not?" Vegeta sighed, getting up from his chair he went to his bed, he was tired mentally..._from this point on, everyday in that class is going to be a long day_...

*****1 week later*****

~V~

I am walking to my next class, the one I have now with Kakarrot and to be honest, I am happy. I didn't feel alone as much in this class, yes, I know Bulma but she was different, she was business. In addition, my saiyan instinct is now making me identify that Kakarrot is a part of my pack, making me feel a part of something again.

I check my seat to see if that clown is there, he was not so I look at where Bulma was. He's there which makes me want to growl? Yes, my instinct is angry because he is apart of my pack, I feel betrayed. No, I can handle this. Just go to your desk Vegeta.

I kinda hate this class its one of the worst because when I enter everyone stares at me as if I were an alien, which I am but human eyes are so uncomfortable.

~N~

"Ok, ok enough Yamaha, shut up already! Anyway Goku I'm having a party tonight and you are invited, K?" Bulma smiled handing the saiyan a piece of paper with her address. "Um I don't know, I kinda have plans with someone," Goku nervously smiled, rejecting his friend's offer. "With who?" Yamaha yelled with a bright smile, "a date with a hot chick?"

"No, no nothing like that. I'm hanging out with Vegeta."

"The Prince, why? I doubt he is any fun Goku. I bet he will just piss you off for his entertainment."

"Actually I've been hung out with him for a week now and I have fun every time XD!"

"Liar!"

**CLICK**

Everyone fell silent to the sound of the classroom door close, everyone turned their heads curiously, to the direction that caught his or her attention so easily. It was the prince, "speak of the devil," Yamaha spoke. Vegeta calmly walked over to his seat, ignoring all the eyes that were glued to his moving form. He sat down and the classroom came back to life, continuing with their conversations. "Well I'm going to go sit with Geta now." Goku gave a slight wave to the group before heading towards his prince, "man, I really wanted him to go too." chichi whined, cupping her left cheek. "Don't worry chichi, I got a plan to get you and Goku alone for tonight."

"How, Bulma? It's obvious that Goku won't go unless Vegeta doesn't allow him to go over his house."

"Exactly, Vegeta will cancel because the prince has other plans tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, I'm inviting Vegeta to the party."

"WHAT? But he will be a buzz kill and scare people off."

"No, he will do the same thing every time he comes over to my house. You won't even notice he's there."

"Well now that's solved, lets figure out why Goku called the prince Geta?"

**}~~~{**

"Hey geta."

"Hn."

"Vegeta?"

"..."

"Are-are you made at me?"

"..."

"You are, aren't you? X3"

A soft pink blush was placed on Vegeta's face..._mad? No I am...I'm jealous, feel hurt, etc?_..."Geta, why are you mad at me?" The prince ignored him showing an indifference expression, "Goku, sit down class is going to start."..._yeah, he's mad at me_..."Geta?" the prince didn't even faze, looking straight at the chalk board listening to Mr. piccolo's lesson. Goku felt defeated but he was not a pers-saiyan who just gave up. The saiyan remembered that Vegeta hated when people text each other when they were right there next to them and that was his plan to get the prince's attention.

**{**Geta, why are you made at me? please tell me, if you do ill give you my dark chocolate that I brought with me for lunch.**}**

This plan was fool proof. Goku carefully observed the prince's expression and sure enough, he was annoyed. Goku smiled in victory.

**{**Instinct. explain at lunch. don't do this again. you better keep that promise!**}**

Class has finally ended, everyone quietly walked out of the class only leaving two saiyans behind, "so what about instinct?" Goku asked, glancing to the shorter teen, Vegeta sighed, "Ok, I've been hanging out with you for a long time now and my instinct is telling me that you are apart of my pack, so when I saw you with Bulma's group. I felt betrayed." The prince fell silent while standing beside Goku, not looking at his face, he felt weak again. "I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry, but why don't I feel the same."

"I don't know, maybe because you grew up as a human, your instincts haven't kicked in yet or you don't see me as one of your pack."

"Vegeta."

"Kakarrot, lets go to lunch, you still owe me some dark chocolate."

The prince started to walk off towards the door with Goku not having a choice and followed..._why do I care that Kakarrot doesn't see me as his pack, I'm his PRINCE damn it!_...

The two saiyans sat at their usual spots behind the thick oak tree, it was an awkward lunch for both teens. "Umm, here is your dark chocolate Vegeta." Goku handed the prince a red box, "to tell you the truth I bought this for you yesterday, you know just because I can." Vegeta gave the other saiyan a questionable look, "I like to buy my friends things they like! Is that so wrong?" The other teen just chuckled, yes chuckled, the closes to a laugh that Goku has ever heard so far, "N-no, baka. It's fine." Goku smiled feeling that everything was forgiven between them..._I wonder why I don't see him as my pack? I mean I think I am the closes friend he has ever had_..."Man I didn't bring anything to drink, I'm going to go buy something. Do you want anything?" The prince declined the offer, "ok be back in a few." Once Goku was far enough, Vegeta opened the chocolate box to reveal a dark chocolate shaped hearts..._hearts? I've lived on earth for seven years and I haven't eaten chocolate hearts before_...But before Vegeta could taste his heaven candy his sensitive ears heard familiar foot steps, "Vegeta, what are you doing behind this tree?" Yup, it was Gohan standing next to the prince with a confused expression was on his face, "eating lunch." The boy smiled and sat in Goku's spot, "are you here by your self?" The prince did not show any interest in the human, but he could talk to him until Goku came back, "No, I'm with Kakarrot, he will be right back." Gohan's smile fell..._Goku again, they can't be friends already...every time someone tries to get close, he pushes them away, but why not Goku of all people?_..."Are you two friends now?"

"Yes."

"But...wh- i mean."

"Excuse me?"

"No I mean...Is that chocolate?"

"Y...e...s..."

"Ok"..._Ah! I almost lost it. SIGH at least I know that he likes chocolate_...Gohan continued the conversation with random questions, trying to get to know the prince better so he can become friends with Vegeta. Goku on the other hand was coming back to his spot with Vegeta, but he than saw a glimpse of someone with his prince..._Gohan?..._Seeing his best friend talking and smiling to Vegeta made the saiyan's body react oddly, he felt angry, possessive, wanting to growl and attack his human friend. Goku's body started to move on its own, breathing heavily with every step, getting closer to the threat..._No! Stop stupid body. He is just talking to Vegeta, that's it!..._But sadly, his body ignored his words and it finally came to a stop right next to Vegeta. Once the prince noticed that Goku was near him he looked up at him, Vegeta's eyes widen, he knew that the other saiyan was pissed. Goku's body was stiff, his hands were in a tight fist, his once soft eyes became narrow and harsh, he was also showing his fangs, a sign that he was about to growl. "Hey, Kakarrot, thank you for the chocolate they were delicious." Goku immediately recovered from his saiyan instinct, "really?" Vegeta nodded. "YAY! Oh, hey Gohan. Wait, you don't have this lunch, what are you doing here?" Gohan shrugged, "I didn't feel like going to class." Goku sat to the right of Gohan, both in front of the prince, "but, but you told me not to ever skip class and look at the example you are showing me. Bad Gohan." The human teen sighed, "Goku aren't you happy to at least see me again at lunch? We had so much fun." Usually Goku would just accept that and dismiss the subject but deep inside Goku had a feeling that he did not want Gohan around at this moment, he also kinda wanted to punch his face for some odd reason. "No, no Gohan, you go to class. Go now." Gohan was defeated, a little disappointed but agreed to go to class, "later Goku. Bye Vegeta." When the human was finally out of sight Vegeta spoke, "what the hell was that?" The other saiyan looked at his prince, confused of the question, "what was what Geta?"

"You looked pissed off when you came back."

"Oh. That. I really don't know what was wrong with me. I left like attacking and I wanted Gohan to go far away."

"..."

"Is something wrong with me Vegeta?"

"Not at all."

"Then what happened?"

"Umm..." Vegeta fidgeted on the ground and stated to mess with his gloves, he even started slightly blushing, "umm, it was...your instincts." Goku was enlightened, putting the two and two together, "your apart of my pack?" The saiyan's lips tugged into a smile, "I see you as apart of my pack." When hearing the words from Goku made the prince turn red as a rose, "well yes."..._Why am I so happy and nervous, stupid hormones! Stop making me blush!..._To distract himself away from the other saiyan, Vegeta began to eat his chocolate hearts. "Is that the chocolate I bought you?" The prince finally looked at Goku and nodded, "you lied to me."

"No, they are delicious."

"Fine."

"Hey, what happen to your drinks?"

"You know I have no clue."

**}~~~{**

The student's freedom began once the school bell rang for the end of the day. Teens rushed out, spreading in all directions, time for fun and relaxation. "Hey, Goku, what are you doing later?" The saiyan smiled and said the same thing he's been saying for the past week, "I'm going to geta's." His friends frowned at the name, Geta this, Geta that. The saiyan's friends began to complain about his new friend, but Goku would just listen and in the end of the arguments, he would simply say sorry. Today was different, one of them snapped and to everyone's surprise, it was Trunks. "Goku, stop hanging out with that germaphobic freak! We are your real friends, I know you have to do a project together but you hang out with him everyday now. What about us, do you even care anymore?" Goku was pissed, of course he cared but its different now, everything changed for him, "look guys, he, he understands me." Now it was Tien to yell, "Understands you? You only been friends with him for a week, I've known you longer than that."

"No yall don't get it."

"What's there to get?"

"He knows why I'm different than all of you, why I'm not normal. Why I'm faster, stronger and why I can fuckin fly! Humans can't fly damn it!"

"Then how does he know?"

"..."

Silence hung between the friends, no one dared to speak and or dared to move unless they where ready to start something. The awkwardness was thick, choking each of the teens. The only thing that broke the silence was a cell phone's ringer.

**[Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it]**

Goku took out his black cell to answer who ever dare to call during this moment, who even had the guts to make things worse, "hello? Oh, hi Vegeta. Yeah, I'm coming." Hanging up, placing the device back into his jean pocket. "Later guys."

"There you are, come on lets go. I want to show you something."

"Ok."

"Something wrong?"

"My friends don't understand."

"It takes humans a while to comprehend certain information."

"Yeah." Goku was having the worst day so far, if only there was something to change his mood.

~G~

I cannot believe my long-term friends would think so low of me. Should I stop hanging out with Vegeta for my other friend, should I not choose what I want to do? With my friends, I have fun joking, laughing and doing random things for entertainment, but Vegeta, with him I feel as though I belong and I don't feel lost anymore. Am I making the right choice? "Hey Kakarrot. Kakarrot? Wake up!" Ah, man Vegeta can yell so loud, wait, where are we? The gravity chamber, "why are in the Gravity room?" Vegeta didn't answer he just started to push buttons on the control system, once he was finished he turned to me and smiled, a smile that only started to appear two days ago. "Welcome home, kinda." The gravity room suddenly turned into landscapes, an ocean and a sky but something was off about it. It looks like earth but the sky and ocean were red like blood, "isn't beautiful Kakarrot?" I looked at the prince, beautiful, yes, this red earth is beautiful, it's amazing. "Yes it is, but what do you mean by home Geta?" Vegeta walked further into the land, his body looked relaxed and at peace, turning to me he said, "This is Planet Vegeta, our home, it looks similar to earth as you can see except for the sky and seas. Bulma installed this new invention yesterday where it shows a hologram of my memories." Wow, this is awesome, I wonder if it will work on my memories? "Hey, can the thing also work for me?"

"I don't see why not, come here let's try it."

Vegeta shut off the hologram of Planet Vegeta and placed a device on my head, "ok Kakarrot think of something and keep that thought until the image appears." I didn't know what to think, but wait I just got the thing.

~N~

The prince continued to push buttons to help make Goku's memory appear before them at first it came in fuzzy but than the image was clear and came to life. "Kakarrot, who is that?" The saiyan was silent, his dark eyes shined and he smiled sadly, "this is the man who raised me, grandpa Gohan, he taught me everything he knew." The old man stood by himself with both of his hands behind his back and weakly smiled, he even spoke, "well hello Goku, did you have a good day, any new adventures? Hehehe." Goku kept smiling and tears started to build at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall but were forced to stay in place. "I'm sorry grandpa, for killing you." Vegeta got curious "you killed this human?" The taller saiyan quickly wiped away his tears not wanting to show his prince weakness, "yeah I stepped on him some how, I don't really remember. The only thing I recall is staring at the moon on that day."

"You turned into Ozaru."

"Ozaru?"

"A giant monkey on a rampage if you can't control it."

"Oh."

**BING-BING **

A speaker rang grabbing the saiyan's attention in the gravity chamber, "Excuse me prince Vegeta, I have a message from lady Bulma." Vegeta sighed..._that woman killed kakarrot's moment and interrupted the important information_..."what is it?" The man's voice on the other side of the speaker hesitated and then spoke in a nervous tone, "You are invited to my party today and you have to go because I contacted your father. He said that you must attend."

"Damn it, that woman!"

Vegeta frowned, mumbling words in a language that didn't sound familiar to Goku, "Hey geta, I was invited too so we can go together." The prince looked at the other saiyan in relief, "good, ok, but you should go ahead with out me. I have to do something real quick." Goku agreed and left to the blue hair teen's house while the prince went up to his room. "Where is that stupid cell phone?"

"Well hello my little prince...hukhukhuk"

"Frieza?"

**}~~~{**

**OMG that perv has finally come into the story...NUuuuuuu! HAHA, gross. OH-OH Goku's ringtone is also mine XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**OPEN BOOK**

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

Thanks for the reviews!

p.s.- sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

**{**..Texting..**}**

**[**_dream_**]**

**}~~~{**

**Ch. 4 - Frieza**

A slim white and purple male floated behind the prince with a smirk on his black lips and his tail swayed playfully side by side. The prince was shock, watching the monster come closer to his body and petted his left cheek softly with his cold hand. The cold-blooded male began to chuckle, eyeing the saiyan teen with his lustful black eyes, "my...my how I missed you prince, hukhukhuk..." Vegeta slapped the icy hand away from his face, "why are you here a day early Frieza?" Again, the white lizard chuckled, he found this very amusing to be with the prince of all saiyan a day earlier than usual. "I was bored and decided to come and visit my favorite saiyan. Is that so wrong?"

"Actually, yes it is."

"Don't be so harsh princey. Now come, let me have my fun."

The white lizard started to touch the prince again, slowly ice like hands felt his shoulders, chest, abs and so on going lower and lower. "No." Vegeta said growling at the other male, "But I want to see you release and anyway we had a deal to keep. Now don't interrupt me again my young prince." Frieza pushed Vegeta onto his bed, touching every inch of the saiyan body, licking and nipping randomly on the way down. The monster smiled deviously and licked his black lips as he took off the prince's black tight pants. "My...my someone is ready. Hukhukhuk..."

**}~~~{**

"Now wasn't that fun?"

"..."

"Oh princey, I'm not here only here for your body. I also wanted to ask you who that boy is, the one you've been hanging out a lot with."

"No one."

"Lie."

"Just a friend."

"Wow that is a surprise, the prince has a friend. Though I feel betrayed, it's like you like him more than anyone I ever seen you with."

Vegeta frowned not wanting to hear the agreement he made with the ugly white lizard man again. That lizard turned to Vegeta with a serious face, "if I find out that you broke the agreement, I will kill him, your father and the rest of your race. Remember prince Vegeta, you are not allowed to fall in love, your body and someday heart will only belong to me. Good bye for now, hukhukhuk..." After Frieza blew a kiss to Vegeta, the lizard left out the window, leaving the prince to himself, feeling disgusted and shame tickling his skin. The shower was desperately calling, no, yelling his name to advice him to wash off the remembrance of those haunting icy hands. Vegeta slightly shivered..._at least its over for the week_...Fixing his bed he found his cell phone, it glowed informing that he received a text while under his red pillow:

**{**Geta where are you?**}**

**{**I'll be a little late going to the party**}**

**{**Ok, will you text me when you get here?**}**

**{**Sure**}**

After texting Goku the prince headed to his shower, opening the hot water full blast wanting it burn the invisible touches from his dirty skin.

At the party the other saiyan sat awkwardly at one of the tables, drinking what ever beverage that he found..._I hope geta gets here soon, I wonder is something happened_...As he waited on the other side of the large room were a group of giggling girls, talking about anything and everything, especially about boys. "Yeah, that guy over there looks cute." The group would point, rate and say their opinions about the males wondering around. "Hey chichi, who do you think is cute at this party?" The girl with black hair, tied in a high ponytail blushed, she knew what guy she thought was cute and her goal was to go after him. "Goku of course!" The girls giggled, looking towards Goku who was still sitting by himself, slowly drinking the liquid inside the blue plastic cup. The girls encouraged chichi to go for it, go for the man of her dreams, "um, hi Goku." The teen looked up to the sound of his name to see a blushing girl standing in front of him, "oh hi chichi," he smiled oblivious to the visible heat surrounding her face. The teen swayed slightly, hesitant to voice the words and with Goku looking at her with a cute confused face, she quickly said if he would like to join her on the balcony on the second floor. Goku agreed with out a second thought.

They left together going up the stairs to Bulma's room, lucky she was not sexing up anyone in there at the moment and went out to the balcony to stand under the black glittering sky, a romantic atmosphere..._I cant believe I'm getting my chance with one of the most hottest guys ever!._..Chichi shyly made small talk to know the teen better and maybe get into his pants later, "what are your hobbies Goku?"The saiyan smiled to the question, "I love to fight, feeing the rush, the tactics to beat your opponent and the glow of victory and or defeat."The teenage girl felt aroused by teen's muscles, the strength and skills he may possess, "you like to do martial arts too. I can do some myself." Chichi leaded in forward close to his strong body and his face, "maybe we can spend some time together to teach each other martial arts." Closer and closer the girl got their lips only an inch apart until:

**[Let's Go Tip Top All Right!]**

"Huh? Um, hold on chichi I got a text." Goku took out his black cell phone from his dark blue jean pocket, flipping it open and read:

**{**Where are you, I'm outside on the front loan**}**

"Sorry chichi but I got to go meet Vegeta. Later." From the balcony Goku looked down and spotted the prince standing by himself and glaring at the random human teenagers that past him by. "Ah. There he is." Smiling the saiyan jumped off from the two-story doom, landing gracefully on the grass not far from Vegeta, "hey geta, took you long enough." Vegeta looked at his friend..._I hope he doesn't smell that damn lizard on me_..."yeah, sorry about that I couldn't find my phone which was under my pillow the whole time." Goku smiled, happy to be with a friend after being surrounded by unfamiliar faces, but the taller saiyan of the two did notice something about the prince..._he smells slightly off and he keeps rubbing his neck_..."Vegeta is something wrong?" The prince stopped every movement finally noticing the signs his was giving off were different from his usual self, "it's nothing, come we are going to find Bulma then go on top of the roof." Goku nodded but did not ignore the weird behavior the prince was showing..._something is wrong and I will find out what it is_...

**}~~~{**

"Bulma, Goku left me for that...that thing!"

"What thing?"

"VEGETA!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Damn my plan back fired." Bulma paced back and forth in her room, she honestly didn't have another plan to get Goku and chichi together..._maybe_..."maybe we can get you two involved in something, the same thing, maybe...a..." Bulma's brain was staring to create this idea under her soft blue hair while Chichi waited patiently on her friend's king sized violet colored bed. "Brain Blast, I mean, I GOT IT!" The genius teen posed like a super hero, "we are going to make a dance, we are going to be the dance comity: you, me, Yamaha, Goku and Vegeta!" Chichi made a sour face to the last name of the list, the teen started to rant on about the person named Vegeta, the girl really dislikes him. "Why do we have to have him? Goku is just going to work with him."

"Oh chichi, I got that figure out. You see I will be in charge of the dance comity, so I get to assign positions to each person. Get it?"

"Bulma you are a genius!"

"Duh."

The girls giggled from the room behind the closed door unaware of the person ready to scare the shit out of them.

**BAM!**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhh!" both girl screamed bloody murder as the door to the human teen's room crashed to the wooden floor in half and a figure stood at the door way with his fist in front of him. "Women, I'm here," the prince smirked, amused by their fear. "Vegeta! That scared the shit out of me, again! You really need to stop doing that every time you come over!" Bulma yelled at the saiyan while chichi was on the floor trying to calm her heart from jumping out of her chest, "well it wouldn't happen if you stop forcing me to come over!" the prince yelled back, "geta, stop yelling, come on lets go to the roof." Goku begged, he doesn't like when people argue and since his instinct is active now, it makes him feel as though Bulma is a threat because his prince is yelling at the creature. "Fine." They left bulma's room with out a word, heading for the roof, "Man that Vegeta is a bitch." Chichi stated aloud. "Ha-ha, chichi, ok lets start planning that dance!"

**}~~~{**

The two saiyan sat on top of bulma's home lost in their own world unaware of the evil force floating above them, watching closely as they continue to talk with each other. "What is this, the prince is smiling at that human boy? Vegeta never smiled since the day I met him, what is so special about that boy?" Frieza growled at the sight before him but still didn't see the human as a threat as long as Vegeta kept his promise they agreed on seven years ago.

The white lizard observed the prince, watching him smile and even laugh, it disgusted him to see him so happy, he rather see his prince suffer in pain and pleasure because that's what turned him on. But enough about his princey, Frieza looked at the boy next to Vegeta..._his friend he said, Hun, he has soft eyes, maybe that's how he captured Vegeta to only look at him_...The Lizard took a good look at the human next to the saiyan as thoughts popped in his head such as admitting that the boy was very attractive, looked healthy enough and maybe thinking that he would be good addition as a sex slave. He chuckled as more thoughts came together, threesome was another example with Vegeta way at the bottom of the group, he was arousing himself with his fantasies and he really didn't mind. (NOTE: Frieza doesn't have a ding-O-ling/penis...so his tail will do I guess) His tail became slick and wet from the tip, letting the clear fluid run down the length, he grabbed it and began to play with it. To help him along he continued to watch the prince and his little human friend.

**}~~~{**

"Huh, home at last." The prince laid on his bed with his black book opened, he gracefully wrote of all of his inner thoughts:

_Frieza, that name makes me vomit every time, his cold fingers touching me every where, torturing me, it burns! I feel disgusted. I'm losing my sanity, I don't think I can take another year of this agreement, its already been seven years and vie had enough but I'm the prince of all saiyan it's my duty to protect them even if it mean sleeping with a monster. Once or twice a week, five or ten a month of visiting my body. I hate this, but I cannot give up, I will continue to suffer by any means necessary, for my father, my race. I just need to get stronger, but I know I cant because mentally I can't handle it, my father can't because he doesn't know my secret and he is not strong enough. _

_Will I be able to save myself? Maybe I should just give my love to Frieza, no. what was I thinking, I want to experience love and bond I guess, mother did say it was a wonderful thing. She was too kind and look how I turned out, I wonder what she thinks of me now? What would father think? I'm a disgrace to the family, to only belong to a monster, the enemy of the universe. I don't know why he took an interest in me, that fucking lizard! I will live on with him coming to me for his benefit and I will prove him wrong, I will not fall in love with the only creature that 'took care of me.' I'm not that pathetic and weak! Fuck him to hell._

_Kakarrot, should I tell you this secret, no I will not. I don't want you involved with Frieza, I'm afraid he might kill you or even rape you in front of me or something along that line. I will protect you. I like you too much to let you see deeper into my world, I don't want you to fall into darkness as I have and I know you will worry too much knowing you have no power to stop my pain. _

**Knock-knock**

The noise stopped Vegeta in his tracks of writing in his black book, "come in," he spoke loud enough for the being behind the door to hear him. The door opened and stood in the door was Vegeta's twin but taller and had a mustache. His father, the king. "hello son, I see you have been writing in that book, has it revealed to you your future mate yet?" the man smiled kindly at his child as he walked to the side of the bed, "no father, but how do I know who my true mate is?" The king laughed recalling the same question his son asked him years ago, "don't you remember son, the being who can open your book is your true mate, only you and your mate can open it with the touch of the hand." The prince sighed._..but who am I suppose to know who it is? Do I just let every creature to try to open it? Yeah right_...Ahem! Vegeta looked at his father after being called, "Son I have noticed that you have been bringing a human to our home and I want to know information about him." Vegeta sat at the edge of his bed, "Father, first thing Kakarrot is a saiyan," this caused a surprise to the king, "he goes to the same school as me and he is my friend." The king was very shocked at the information of this saiyan that he didn't know of here on earth. "Well, I would like to have a meeting with this boy, first thing tomorrow after school in my office, understood son?" The prince looked confused on to the sudden arranged meeting but nodded anyway, "well son, I'm off to bed." Both saiyan said their 'good nights' and the king left his son to himself in his room.

**}~~~{**

**[**_"MMmmmm...That's it, keep licking it slowly my little one." Frieza smirked as he watched a small child with a flushed face, lick his tail while being on his knees and hands. "You learn quickly prince, I'm so glad I agreed to this, HAHAHA! You know I take back what I said about saiyans being useless, but you my prince. You are the most useful of all the other monkeys." The tyrant taunted the small child with not only with words but also by the actions he made him do, "AH! You stupid fuckin monkey!" The white lizard cried in pain as the prince bit his sensitive tail, angered by this Frieza grabbed the small saiyan by his hair and raised the body until the boy reached his face, "you little whore, it was very bold of you to bite me with those small fangs of yours." Vegeta glared at the monster who made his do such things, it was humiliating, "Now you runt, apologize to me Vegeta!" The saiyan cub didn't budge, he continued to glare. "Fine if you don't want to say sorry, I guess I will teach you a lesson since you are my pet." The demon showed a sinister smile and with his free hand Frieza took hold of the boy's bangs and in a split second the lizard ripped those bangs that hung in front of his face, where gone. The warm red liquid bled down Vegeta's face, the sudden pain made the boy yell and the tyrant laughed at the boy's suffering. "Next time I wont be so kind little prince, now I'm done here, ill see you later." Frieza dropped young Vegeta and left out the window, leaving the small prince to cry alone in his white room._**]**

**Beep-Beep-Beep**

The alarm clock woke the sweating prince from his dream, no from his memory when he first came to earth. The first time he met that monster who killed his queen, his mother. The prince didn't dwell on the dream for it was time for another day for school and he needed to talk to Kakarrot about the important meeting with the king and right now Vegeta will admit that he wanted to see the saiyan..._Because he is the only one who can make me truly feel happy_...

After getting ready Vegeta went out the door into the human world and began to walk to his dull school. During his walk, the prince notice a white dog has been following his trail for two blocks now, "hey, dog why are you stalking me?" Vegeta asked knowing that the canine wont answer back and to be honest he loved dogs also cats, but no one knew it, "hey come here girl, I have something for you." The prince went through his bag and took out some bread he was planning to eat later before lunch, but the dog was just too irresistible.

At the site of food, the dog sat automatically, "oh. You're trained, you must belong to someone, but where is your collar?" The saiyan gave the bread to the dog then examined her neck, under the soft, fluffy white coat was a pink collar with a heart shaped tag hanging from it..._how I didn't notice that is beyond me, I mean its shiny and gold-ish_...The tag read:

"Poopy!" someone yelled in the distance, "Where are you?"

"Poopy?" Vegeta looked up to see that human that looked so much like Goku..._Ah! that is whats-his-face!...gohen? No, Gohan!..._Once again the prince had crossed paths with the human. Gohan ran, calling out to his dog until he saw the prince looking in his direction. The boy was stunned by the appearance of the soft black hair and his equally soft skin in the early morning sun. "Hu. Hum. Vegeta! Hum, hi." Gohan smiled with his greeting, the saiyan only looked at him and said, "Why poopy?"

"What?"

"Why did you name this dog Poopy?"

"Oh, I didn't name her, my grandma did. Long story."

The prince brushed it off and continued walking while Gohan told his dog to go home, which the white dog obeyed. The human rushed until he was walking at the same pace as Vegeta, "do you mind if I walk with you?" Vegeta didn't bother looking at him and answered with a neutral tone, "Do as you wish." The teens walked in silence, the saiyan walked with a bored expression and the human walked with his head in the clouds..._yes! I'm walking with Vegeta! This is great, take that Goku. You maybe my best friend, but I like Vegeta too much to just give him to you_..."does Kakarrot have a dog too?"..._damn, he's talking about Goku, damn, damn, damn!_..."no." Gohan simply answered, not hiding that he was uninterested in the topic. "Does he..."

"Why don't you ask him himself?"

Vegeta was surprised by the outburst, gohan has always been nice also happy when he talk to him, well until he started to talk about the other saiyan and that's when it hit him like a punch from Frieza..._He is interested in me?..._"ok, I will."

"Vegeta, I'm, I didn't mean to..."

"Geta!"

"Kakarrot." The prince completely ignored the human and went straight the other saiyan who waited for him in front of the school, Goku then noticed his friend, "hey good morning Gohan." Goku smiled but quickly looked back to the teen next to him. "Damn. The prince smiled as he went to you. Why doest he like me? What's so different about Goku that catches your attention Vegeta?" The human continued walking and entered into the school, sulking for the morning.

**}~~~{**

It was lunch when Vegeta remembered about an important meeting, "oh hey, kakarrot. My father wants to talk to you after school."

"What? Why?"

"Because he asked about you and that I told him that you are a saiyan and stuff."

Goku nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "um. Ok." The saiyans continued with their lunches without exchanging words, the prince looked at the other, watching Goku load his mouth with more food then he could imagine and for some odd reason Vegeta thought it was..._cute, cute? What the hell...whatever_..."Kakarrot, do you like dogs?"

**}~~~{**

**EW. Frieza, stupid pedophile/thing! Anyway, Goku has a meeting with his king, wonder why? Oh. And Goku's text alert is also mine XD and another fun fact: I actually have a dog named Poopy and I didn't name her, also it is a long-ish story. Oh and sorry 4 I kinda rushed the ending of this chapter, I didn't know what to put. -_-'**


	5. Chapter 5

**OPEN BOOK**

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

Thanks for the reviews!

And **Special Thanks **to Mrz. Yaoigurl for your review. I love reading long reviews! XD

p.s.- sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

**{**..Texting..**}**

**}~~~{**

**CH. 5- The unexpected**

The day went by for Goku, he was feeling nervous since lunch because he was to meet his king, Vegeta's father right after school. "Hey Goku what's wrong, you look uneasy." Tien asked, walking with the group to their lockers, "what? Oh. It's nothing." His friend was not convicted by the tone of the teen, "Is it Vegeta, is he threatening you or something?" The saiyan looked shocked, "what are you talking about, geta is my friend! Why would you assume such a thing?" Everyone was quiet until the teen with light purple hair spoke out, "he sure looks like he would threaten someone for a laugh."

"Stop, you can't say that about Vegeta, you don't know him to make such judgments."

"You guys stop it, seriously. Every time someone brings up Vegeta we all get into an argument." Gohan pleaded to his three friends, "Gohan is right, can we please stop, I need to get my books out of my locker and get going." Goku agreed, but sighed he had a bad feeling about the situation now, everyone was on their toes. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tian asked, letting his curiosity get to him, "um just somewhere important."

"You mean to Vegeta's right?" Trunks said bitterly, glaring at the floor. Goku looked at his friend and raised his voice, "You know what, yes I need to go to Vegeta's, happy?"

"You have been acting really mysterious lately, I feel like I don't know you anymore. What's going on Goku?"

"Nothing...everything...I don't know but I will tell you eventually."

"Goku you are our best friend and as our best friend you shouldn't keep us in the dark. We feel abandon."

"I'm sorry but I still need time to figure things out and as my best friends, yall should respect that I will tell you guys everything when I'm ready. Now I gatta go." With that, the saiyan took the thing he needed from his locker and left, leaving his three friends behind again. Outside waiting in front of the school, the prince sat under a tree near the entrance of the tan bricked building..._where is he? Father will not be pleased if we are too late_...Hearing a squeak from the school's old dark brown doors Goku came out with out his usual bright smile, walking to the prince, he forced a small smile, "Hey geta. Let's go." Vegeta frowned, hating that so-called- smile, he glared at the taller saiyan making Goku notice the dislike in his black eyes. "What's wrong Vegeta?"

"You."

"what?"

"I hate it."

"You hate me?"

"No, it's that smile, I don't like your forced smile." Goku sighed in relief, happy that Vegeta did not hate him and so he smiled for real realizing that the other saiyan actually saw past his act. His other friends couldn't tell the difference if their lives depended on it, "Sorry, rough day. Come on lets go, I don't want to be late for my meeting with your dad." The prince nodded..._that's better. He looks like himself...that's the way I like it_...The two saiyan have been walking for a while and Goku was feeling uncomfortable with the silence, "Geta, what does your father look like?" The prince arched his eyebrow, but then smirked, "I'm not telling you, it will be a surprise." Goku pouted, "But Vegeta, I want to know. Please." Vegeta laughed which was his language for 'no'.

**}~~~{**

A blue-silver, five-story building with black bolded letters that read: Saiyan Corporation stood before the teens. The front doors slid open releasing cool air to the outside world, the teens walked in with out hesitation and with every person they past, would bow in respect. The saiyans traveled across the white marbled floor to the elevators, walking in Vegeta pushed the number 5 button.

The boys exited once the silver doors opened, revealing a wide area at the end was the secretary and a large royal red door. "I'm here to see my father and with me is Kakarrot." The bald headed man looks from his computer to the visitors, "ah. Yes prince Vegeta, the king has been expecting you and your guest." The man opened the large door and bowed, "thank you Nappa." They entered, the door closed behind them and now they were alone in a large room with the king in the back, in front of a large window. "Hello Father, I brought Kakarrot as you asked." The busy king looked at his son then at Goku, "So this is your friend my son, he looks healthy for an earth raised saiyan and now please, I would like to speak to this young man alone." Vegeta bowed, "yes father, as you wish," and left both saiyans in the large dim room. "So Kakarrot how long have you known my son?" The king got up from his seat as he questioned, "for almost three weeks, sir." The king nodded in response, "are you two close friends or only seen as a pack?" Goku did not know what to say..._Oh, um what to say, what to say! Vegeta's dad is kinda scary and tall...should I say pack, but I feel as though we are close friends too_..."I would say both, sir." Vegeta's father moved closer to Goku standing over his spiky head frowning down at him. "you don't say. Well after speaking with you and by the look of your appearance, I do not see any special reason that the prince would ever social with a third class saiyan, but I will let that slide. If you're close to my son as you say then you have noticed the unfamiliar smell on him and seen him act out of character with odd habits." Goku nodded, confirming to his notice, "Vegeta has been like this since we first came to earth and he won't tell me anything that is wrong, but this is why I called you here. I want you to figure out what is wrong with my son and report to me of your findings. Keep in mind that my son is a clever one so do not act out of the ordinary. Kakarrot, I do not like you but I do accept you into the saiyan pack. Now that we are clear, leave me." Goku bowed, "yes sir, thank you sir."

Goku left the king's office, outside waiting was Vegeta, sitting in a grey chair near the wide window. "Hey geta, all done," The taller saiyan smiled at the prince, "and man that was a surprise, you look exactly like your dad." The prince smiled, "well what did yall talk about?"_...oh, no. what do I tell him. I have to lie! However, I suck at lying...maybe..._"um. He asked how close we are. Are we 'close friends or only seen as a pack?' I said both." Goku smiled nervously while exiting the tall building, he was unsure how the prince would react to his choice of words. "And he asked how long I knew you." Vegeta only expression was the frown on his face, "Is that all."

"Um...no, he also said "I don't like you but accept you into the saiyan pack," that's it."..._I did it! I finally lied once in my life!...Oh no, my first lie was to vegeta! AH!..._

Vegeta finally showed a smile and unexpectedly hugged the taller saiyan who hugged back but left him puzzled by the prince's action, "um Vegeta, why the sudden hug, I mean thank you but...why?" Vegeta just continued to smile, but he stopped hugging friend, "it just means that I get to continue to hang out with you, because if my father didn't accept you. He would have either forbid me from seeing you or kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Yeah, But he wont since you are now in the pack."

"Ok, good. Oh hey want to go to my house?"

"Sure."

*****The next day*****

"Shut the hell up!" the green teacher yelled at his class, "Today we are merging with another class until further notice. Now come on in." The door opened to reveal 15 students entering Mr. Piccolo's lesson area and taking a seat in any empty chairs, "My class, I hope your projects are almost done because yall will present them to the class in a few days and our guest have the same project so they will do the same. In addition, the only reason we are merging is because their teacher just had to be in labor and I do not know why they did not decide to hire a Sub, this school is a load. Ok enough of that, class leave me the hell alone and work on your projects!" Piccolo sat down on his squeaky chair, putting on headphone and began to read an old brown book.

"Vegeta we haven't even started on our project, what are we suppose to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something at the last minute."

"Goku!"

The saiyan turned to see his long time friends, Trunks, Tian and Gohan walking from the other side of the room to meet him. "Oh. Hey guys." They noticed that their friend was sitting next to the person they really disliked, minus Gohan but the teens sucked it up and sat in front of them. "Hey Vegeta," Gohan was the only one who greeted the prince and Vegeta replied with a nod at the human boy. Before things got too awkward the blue hair girl called out from the back, "Goku...Vegeta, come here I got to talk to yall for a minute." The taller saiyan glanced at Vegeta, "I'm not getting up, you can go and take your groupie with you." The prince darted his eyes to the boys across from them and the boys in return gave him a glare, minus Gohan again. "Um...ah... wait." Goku got up and shouted back the girl, "Sorry but Vegeta doesn't want to get up!"

"VEGETA get the hell up!"

The saiyan prince ignored the command from the teen girl for the back of the classroom, "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as loud as she could to annoy the prince until he finally yelled back, "WOMAN! I'm not moving, so if you want to talk to me! Get you ass over here!" Bulma gave up the yelling and moved to Goku and Vegeta's desks in the front of the classroom with her group following behind her. The genius demanded for room, after a few arguments, Bulma's group and Goku's friends formed a rectangle by connecting their desks. "Ok guys now that everything is settled, I am forming a dance comity. The meetings will be once a week on Tuesdays after school until 6:00. We will make the up coming Halloween dance and I need people. I already have: Chichi, Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta."

"What? I didn't agree to such thing!"

"Yes, your fath-"

"My father didn't say a damn thing to me."

"Oh. Well then, please wait a moment." Bulma took out her purple cell phone and pressed the speed-dialed number two when there was a voice to answer her call she spoke formally, "Hello, this is Bulma Briefs from Capsule Corp. wanting to talk to Mr. Vegeta." For a moment, there was silence on the other line, but she waited patiently for the man. "Hello?"

"Ah. Mr. Vegeta, this is Bulma, there is a dance comity that I have formed and I want to Vegeta to join, would that be alright?"

"Is Kakarrot joining as well?"

"What? Oh. Yes. Yes."

"Ok then, as long as Kakarrot is with my son during the comity at all times, it will be alright with me."

"Ok, thank you Mr. Vegeta, sir."

Bulma hung up with a smirk, she look at the prince and he blue eyes shined in victory. The next thing that happened was Vegeta's cell phone began to vibrate, he answered it with a frown, "Father?...yes sir...I understand." The prince hung up and flicked off the genius blue hair teen, "well now that's over, Goku would you like to join?"

"Um, sure if Geta is, might as well."

Yamcha laughed catching everyone's attention, "what's the point of having the prince? I bet he wouldn't even help, he would probably mess everything up." Trunks could not agree more, "Yeah, he would probably leave and not lift a royal finger." This made the group laugh, attacking the prince together they realized they stood a chance, "HAHA, Vegeta should just di-" The last sentence was not finished because it was interrupted by an animal, no Goku. Unwillingly the saiyan started to give them a venomous growl, standing up to dominate the height and glaring at the humans with piecing black eyes. It was not like Goku at all. Quickly the prince took Goku by his wrist, opening the window and leaped out into the autumn air, dragging the other saiyan along. Leaving a stunned group of humans back in the classroom. "Kakarrot?" Goku's body didn't respond, "Kakarrot wake up, we...we jumped out a window from the third floor!" This did the trick, waking up the possessed teen. "What, we did?"

Vegeta sighed, "Yes, we jumped...Kakarrot, I took you out because you started to growl at your friends...I...I needed to get you out of there before anything bad happened." Goku scratched his head, trying to remember, "I growled, ok, but what do you mean bad happening?" The only logical thing that explained everything to the other saiyan was the word instinct. "You were 'warning' the 'threat' to stop 'attacking' me verbally and if they didn't stop, you might have killed at least one of them. Not that I mind." Goku still trying to understand, "oh, um they will brush it off, hopefully and forget about it. I'm sorry they treated you like that, judging you so quickly and openly. I'm so sorry." The taller saiyan placed a hand on Vegeta's right shoulder and leaned a little closer, "I'm so sorry, maybe I should not be their friend anymore if they treat you like this and maybe others too."

"Hn. No Kakarrot, they just feel slightly angered that you always hanging out with me, someone who 'understands you'. An understanding they desperately want to know about, but the other have always didn't like me for some reason. However, I still don't blame them at all. You know you should do something with them to make it up." Vegeta said softly leaning little closer, feeling his heart jumping faster in his chest by seeing Goku's face so close to his, "like spending some time at my house, I will invite all of them to hang out and your invited too...geta." The saiyan got even closer, only half an inch apart, "no, I don't feel like going." Vegeta connected their lips, giving a soft chase kiss before they parted. Goku smiled down at the prince, "um...my offer still stands, you can come to my house when ever you feel like it."

"I still say no, but thanks." Vegeta chuckled blushing a soft pink, "um...and we will talk about what just happened, later Kakarrot."

"Um, ok...Vegeta can you tell me more about my saiyan instinct?" Goku quickly changing the subject, "yes, as you know we can growl, but we have two types of growls. One is harsh and deep, it's for warning/threatening. The other one is soft and quiet, its use for being playful. We can also purr."

"Wow really? How come I never done that?"

"I have no idea, but just think about cats. We are kinda like them, we purr when we are content and happy, but we also purr when we are saying sorry to love ones/friends. Something like that."

"Hehe, neat."

**}~~~{**

_Dear black book that should be leading me to my mate but for some reason is not but anyway,_

_Today was different. First we had a class merger, stupid, that is were I saw Kakarrot's groupie...I mean friends who don't like me. HA makes me laugh and I think that kid trunks hates me the most, ha-ha, they cant hurt me even if they try...and then Bulma came into the picture with her dance comity shit...I have been forced to help make the up coming Halloween dance. Whatever! Now then next was Kakarrot's growling. It was dare I say, sweet to defend me. Yes me prince of all saiyan, likes earth's saiyan Kakarrot Goku son. I like him, I even kissed him today, and it was a thrill and right. But what about my mate? I like Kakarrot but what if I found my mate after we get together?...I will take that risk!_

_Ok I'm getting ahead of myself, Frieza will stop everything because liking someone turns into love. Frieza won't allow that, my love belongs to him. Can Frieza tell that I'm in love? If not then I will be safe to love someone until Frieza finds out. But why would I do that? Everything is useless! Useless! USELESS!...damnit..._

_Well good bye/night my black book. For now._

Vegeta closed the black book and placed it neatly on his desk. The prince sighed and sat on his bed as he felt the slight breeze of the night air brushing his face, "I didn't open my window." Vegeta glance at his opened window and saw a silhouette standing by the moon light, "Frieza, why are you here?" The figure didn't answer but only started to move toward the saiyan, slowly as if hunting his prey. "Hukhuk...Vegeta, I'm in a very good mood tonight. Let's have some hard fun." The words alerted the prince's body, he quickly go up and rushed to his door, "No...No...Vegeta." Before Vegeta could even reach the exit, the white lizard grabbed his body and threw him on the bed. Getting on top of the teen Frieza ripped his clothes off, licking his black lips and suddenly bit the saiyan's thick neck. He bit hard causing blood to heavily flow into the demon's mouth and on the victim's body, but before the saiyan could scream a cold white hand was placed on his mouth to muffle the painful tones. The prince started to try to push Frieza off, but the lizard's free hand grabbed his wrists and held them above his meal's head. Next the white lizard spread Vegeta's legs and took is slimy tail high onto the air and forced it into the defenseless prince, overwhelmed with pain Vegeta stopped breathing. While Frieza quickly went to work to release himself, ignoring the blood that was staining his long white tail.

The torture was over before Vegeta knew it, the tyrant left him quickly as he came and the prince could finally breathe again, but with every breath caused only pain. His wounds were deep, still bleeding from the assault, if he were not a saiyan Vegeta would have been dead.

Vegeta didn't know what to do, he stayed in place until his mind finally clicked..._damn...damn...that son of a bitch...I need to get away_...The injured saiyan found the energy to get off his bed and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He bathed quickly and dressed himself in anything clothes he saw laying around, grabbed his black book and shot out the window into the starless night sky.

**}~~~{**

"Wow Goku, you live far!"

"Yeah Goku, but it is awesome! Ah Privacy."

Goku's group of friends came over to the small island far away from the city, the saiyan lived alone in a soft pink house with the words 'Kame House' placed at the top. "Hey Goku, why do you live way out here?" Krillin asked, sitting on the floor with his circle of friends. "Well I lived out here with my guardian, Master Roshi until he died about a few years ago."

"Huh. You don't say."

"Hey, is anyone hungry?"

The group smiled and yelled yes! The saiyan placed a mountain of food for his guessed and one for himself in the middle of the room and went back into the kitchen to get some drinks, "why is there two mountains of food? One is enough for all of us." Gohan looked at Yamcha, "well Goku is different, he can eat WAY more than any normal person can. Its weird at first but than you get use to it after a while." This caught the blue hair teen's attention, "really, so he's like Vegeta?" The three-eyed teen joined the conversation, "what do you mean Bulma?" The girl placed her finger on her chin, trying to recall, "Well Vegeta and his dad came over a few times for a business lunch with me and my dad. My dad placed a bunch of food on the table where Vegeta would sit and eat. And you know what, he ate everything. It was amazing!" Gohan, Tien and Trunks looked at each other, "so do you think Goku and Vegeta are the same thing? That would explain a lot." Feeling the guilt forming in their chest.

"Bulma, I know this is going to sound weird, but can Vegeta fly?"

"Um. Actually, don't tell him I told you but yes he can, I spotted him take off out his window one time. So why do you ask trunks?"

Trunks combed his light purple hair with his right hand, "because so can Goku."

The saiyan came into the room where all his friends were while balancing everyone's drinks and placed they gently in front of the guest, who were oddly quiet at the moment and staring at him. "Uh. Hey, why are you yall looking at me that way?" Goku asked, realizing the blank set of eyes watching his every move, "Goku, we were wondering where was Vegeta, did you invite him?" This question confused the teen, "yes, but he didn't want to come."

"Oh. Is it our fault?"

"No. he just didn't feel like coming over."

"Ok then."

"You guys are acting weird. Especially yall." The saiyan looked at his three best friends, "every time Vegeta's name is mentioned, we stared arguing, is something wrong?" The boys smiled and said it was nothing then trunks popped open a big back of BBQ chips not only did it get rid of the awkwardness but it startled everyone, forgetting the pervious subject. Causing everyone to laugh and continued to enjoy the each other's company. While outside in the cold night air was a visitor coming in for a landing.

The prince landed clumsy on the wet sand and groaned as he began to walk to the door of the Kame house, but before he was about to enter, Vegeta heard his name being mentioned among the group of teens. The saiyan decided to stay outside to listen to the conversation and peeked through the window, carful not to be seen.

Inside, Yamcha had a coin, he would ask a question and flipped it: Heads for yes and Tails for no. "Ok magical coin, is Vegeta really a prince?" The teen with a scare on his face, flipped the coin, caught it and slammed it on the small round table. It read heads, "Ha-Ha, the coin never lies! Vegeta is really a prince! That we know of."

"Ok, what to ask next?"

Chichi finally came in to the conversation, "is Vegeta gay?" Yamcha laughed and flipped, this game is for fun anyway, right? The coin read Heads, the group started to laugh, except for Goku and Gohan, they sat quietly watching his friends play this harmless game. "Ha-ha! Ok-ok. Does Vegeta have a crush on someone?" This got Gohan's attention, while Goku flushed a soft pink. The coin was flipped and slammed Heads, there were in awes and chuckles, "I wonder who it is?" Krillin asked aloud. "Maybe Goku since he spends so much with him." Chichi protested to the thought of the prince liking Goku, but Yamcha asked anyway with a smirk, asking the question that everyone had on their minds, "does Vegeta like Goku?"

Flip. Slam. Heads.

**}~~~{**

**Ok I will stop here. I don't want to make this chapter too long. Yeah as you can see I changed the rating to M and you can guess why and OK, Yup I'm Texan and I feel like I have to apologize for me using "yall" a lot, some of you are probably not use to it. hehe, you know I'm drawing fan art from my fic, I'm actually having fun drawing them but anyway! I hope yall enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OPEN BOOK**

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

Thanks for the reviews!

p.s.- sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

**{**..Texting..**}**

**}~~~{**

**CH. 6 -A Transfer of Pain**

Flip. Slam. Heads.

This harmless game turned into something more once the coin revealed something interesting. The group of friends didn't really take the all-knowing coin seriously, but it would be fun to mess with Goku's head because of it, what can a little teasing do? "Wow Goku, you got your self an admirer." Yamcha stated the taunt, a sign for the others to join into the fun, taking the hint, Krillin continued. "Yeah, Vegeta is gay now and as his friend, what would you do? Be gay with him?" Goku was confused, he didn't know how to handle this type of teasing, especially when it was true, "um. Ahh. I don't know."

"Come on you will hurt his feelings, you have to do something."

"Ah. No...I...I..."

"Goku, you're not gay right?"

"You should totally turn gay, unless you are already one?"

"Uh...I...no...But..."

"You could kiss him."

That was it, the saiyan snapped, this game had to stop "No. No. I'm not gay. Vegeta is not. I'm normal...normal...we are normal friends. We don't think about each other that way!" The room became quiet, maybe they took it too far the humans thought, and I mean Goku is innocent, right? "Sorry Goku, we didn't mean to-" Goku shook his head and said that he should apologize for the outburst, but then he glanced at the clock to see the time. "Oh. Paranormal State is going to start!" The group totally forgot the situation and darted their eyes to the TV to see it was on. Bulma pushed the button to turn on the TV to find it was on the wrong channel, "No! We are going the miss the beginning at this rate! Someone look for the remote!" Everyone scrambled around the room as if they were giant roaches looking for a place to hide once the light turned on. Until someone shouted, "found it!" and changed the channel just in time for the show to start.

Outside of the kame house was a different matter, Vegeta presents was still unknown to the others..._No. No. Kakarrot. Why...I thought...that you liked me that way_...Dark eyes began to water, the warm liquid stung his eyes as they rolled down his sadden face, "tears? Damn you Kakarrot." The prince whispered low enough for only he could hear and slowly walked away from the pink house forgetting the earlier pain from the monster. With tears blurring his vision Vegeta rocketed to the black sky unaware that he made a slight noise and dropped his black book near the sea.

**Clish!** (noise Vegeta made when taking off)

"AHH! What was that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like it came from outside. Bulma go check!"

The blue hair teen frowned but went to go check anyway since the boys looked too scared to even move a muscle. The girl opened the squeaky door slowly and poked her head through the small opening, once everything seemed clear, she stepped outside into the darkness. Bulma looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary, nothing so far, when she looked up she saw a bright light flying away and disappeared among the stars..._a shooting star, how nice...huh?..._The teen looked down from the shooting star's direction to see a black book drowning in the water, quickly she ran to save its life and took it back inside to examine it. "Hey guys look what I found washed up on the beach, a book." The group gathered around to see the objected being dried off by a napkin, "wonder what's inside." Bulma tried to open the book but it felt as if it were stuck, "I...can't...open...eh...it...damn...it..." Yamcha stole the book from the genius's hands to try it himself, "it doesn't look like it has a lock, so why can't you open it Bulma, and maybe you're too weak? I...bet...I...can...open...it." The scarred face teen didn't have a chance, the book still didn't budge. Next to try was Trunks, but still nothing, now was tien and again nothing. Krillin passed to open it next, if yamcha, trunks and tien could not do it. What makes him so different? Therefore, Krillin passed it to gohan..._this looks a lot like Vegeta's book. Could it be- wait no...No...It's impossible, it was washed up on the shore_...again no luck, the book could not be opened. Chichi just handed to the saiyan with out a second thought, I mean what is the point for her to open it? Goku was the last to try..._this really looks like Vegeta's book, but how did it get here...I cant smell Vegeta, only sea salt...hmm..maybe its not his...well one way to find out is to open it_...The saiyan used all of his alien stranght to open the book, at first the book seemed to slightly opened but it snapped close, pinching goku's finger. "Ouch. That hurt."

"That stupid book got me all tired out, I'm going home."

"Me too."

Everyone agreed to call it a night and go home to get some sleep for school tomorrow. The group said their good nights and left the kame house except for Bulma who stayed behind with Goku, "hey, I think you should keep this. It did wash up on your property." she smiled handing it the saiyan who thanked her for the mysterious book, "I don't know if you noticed Goku, but this look so much like Vegeta's black book. I watched him one time write in it, it was very interesting he placed his bare hand on the front cover." The teen demonstrated on the black book in Goku's hand, "and then took it off and opened it." However, this time when Bulma tried to open the book again nothing had changed so she smiled sadly and said oh well, then hugged Goku. Once out the door she yelled out good night to the saiyan, who was now left alone with the book. He sighed and went to his bedroom, placing the book on his nightstand.

**}~~~{**

Goku couldn't sleep, his thoughts kept going to the mysterious black book, he remembered what Bulma said about how Vegeta opened his black book and he had to admit, he wanted to try it. Getting up from his comfortable bed and sat at the edge of it, looking over at his nightstand at the book and picked it up, "ok place hand on top of the front cover, take it off and open it?" To Goku's surprise the book did open, he didn't look at the page because the saiyan was amazed that it even happen, "this is Vegeta's book! But how did it get way over here? Wait maybe I shouldn't read it, its private. But this could help me find out what is wrong with him." Goku felt cautious and looked, left, right, up, down and behind him to make sure no one was there to witness the dirty deed.

The first page already confused Goku, an unfamiliar language was written up to ten pages. This frustrated the saiyan, he wanted to read from beginning to the end. So laying back down on his bed and placed the opened book on his face, "stupid different language. Since this is Vegeta's it must be saiyan. Stupid!" With out realizing it, Goku fell asleep and began to dream of the weird letters he saw in the book, translating in to the English alphabet flowing in mid-air in his head until he woke up. "I...I understand it." Goku took the book off his face, quickly got up off his bed and went to go sit at his desk. Turing on the lamp he began to read:

_Hello black book, my father gave you to me today during our space travel to our new home, I don't know why but he said something about finding my mate? I asked him what a mate is, he said his mate was mother. I don't get it. But anyway, we just got to the planet earth...weird name. I asked father why this planet and he said that mother told us to be here and live in peace as her final wish. Luckily, mother made a friend here who would help us though living on earth. Mr. Briefs? Humans have odd names. swore to secrecy, not even his family is allowed to know of us being saiyan._

_I will live here on earth to respect my mother's wish, but I feel lonely with out mother here, she was always there for me while father was off doing business things. I miss her just like I miss planet Vegeta. We had to leave them both behind and watch them disappear before us by that monster. Father said that the monster could not find us here on this planet, that is good I guess._

_I'm in my new room right now and it is different from living in a palace, smaller but ok with me. I don't really care. I hope things get better even with out mother here._

Goku continued to read, smiling at Vegeta's some-what messy hand writing and noticed how different he sounded from when he was younger. The saiyan even chuckled at some of the prince's random thoughts as he wrote about his first day on earth, he even wondered off thinking about what was he doing at that moment when Vegeta just arrived. However when Goku turned the page, he noticed that the handwriting was messier than usual then the one before and there were some circle stains of a darker white and red.

_I know that monster my father and mother were talking about. Frieza, he came into my room and said he was going to kill all the saiyans then kill me last. I yelled at him and shot a ki blast at him. He laughed at me and licked his lips. EW. He called me cute and said that I reminded him of my mother. He then made me a deal to save everyone, the same deal he offered to mother. My body and love will only belong to him. If I fall in love with anyone other than Frieza, he will kill them and then the saiyans. I will be alive but he said I will become a sex slave, but if I do as he ask he won't harm anyone. He also said that if I fall in love with him, he would take me away, never to see my father again. _

_Tonight he showed me how the deal worked, he made me lick him tail. The stuff coming out of it tasted gross, I didn't like it so I bit him. He got mad at me and pulled off my bangs, I'm still bleeding a little._

_I don't know what to do, I can't save my self because I'm too little. Father can't because part of the deal was to keep it secret. So who? I guess I will have to wait until I'm older to kill Frieza. I hope I can last that long. Now I need to clean up my tears and blood before father sees me._

_Good-bye for now black book._

The saiyan was shocked as he read the dramatic event that happened to the prince..._no wonder he father said he acted different when he first come to earth_...Goku continued reading the book even though it hurt his heart to imagine the pain his prince went through. He didn't even know how he would be able to face the prince during school, all the suffering he has gone through with out telling a soul. Vegeta did all of this to save the little of his race and no matter how horrible it was to read, Goku could not put the book down. He wanted to know more about the prince as much as possible.

As time passed Goku finally came the page of when he first met Vegeta, he smiled knowing the inner thoughts of the teen he was quickly fascinated with. Goku learned how Vegeta truly felt about him as they slowly started to get to know each other because of the project. He then came across an entry from today?.._This one was written today, but when did Vegeta come to my house and why didn't he come inside? Why leave his book?...I will ask him tomorrow_...The saiyan continued to read and smiled as he read the sentence: "yes me prince of all saiyan, likes earth's saiyan Kakarrot Goku son. I like him, I even kissed him today. It was a thrill and it felt right." Goku had not admitted to himself yet but he will now, Kakarrot Goku son likes prince Vegeta and he agreed about the kiss. He loved it and wouldn't mind tasting the prince again, but the mate thing Goku didn't understand, Vegeta didn't explain the topic all too much. All Goku knew was that this book was to help him find his true mate, but how would Vegeta know who it is?..._I don't want to get in the way of Vegeta true mate...I mean they are meant to be together...b-ut he did write he would be with me even if he found out who his 'true mate' was_... The smiling saiyan shook his head, he didn't really have time to think of the relationship he might have with the prince, Goku had to think about the king. He had a mission to report his findings about the king's son, but if the king found out saiyans will die, how troublesome. The only thing the saiyan decided to do was give himself a personal mission: Get stronger to protect the prince from the tyrant.

**}~~~{**

Vegeta got home with tears still streaming down his face, he went through his window and laid face up on his bed. This was a bitter-sweet moment once he was on his bed: sweet- his room didn't smell like that damn lizard anymore but bitter- Kakarrot broke him..._why Kakarrot? I liked you, I really liked you and I thought you liked me too...but I guess you were only using me like Frieza...I'm a just a whore? a useless, disgraceful whore?_...Wiping his remaining tears to a stop with his gloved hand, Vegeta then reached out to grab something that was suppose to be there. The prince got up quickly and looked around his room to see what he was looking for was not there! "Where did I put it? Oh. No. I must have dropped it with out realizing it! What else can go wrong? I was horribly raped, Kakarrot broke me and now I won't be able to find my mate. I guess someone doesn't want me to be happy, huh?"

Laying back down Vegeta closed his swollen eyes, tomorrow is going to be a long day and Vegeta didn't think he could handle going to school and seeing Kakarrot or anyone else, but he had to go. His father would start asking questions that he didn't want to answer, sighing the prince fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day started different, first of all Vegeta decided to go to school extremely early to avoid everyone as much as possible, he even took his Mp3 with him today. Which was odd even for him because he only took his Mp3 with him anywhere is when he goes into space with his father or takes a long trip across the globe, but today it was necessary to keep himself collected, to control the his mask around curtain people.

The prince sighed from his seat, staring out the window, falling into an old habit. Normally he would hang out with Goku in the morning before class started making him forget about the clear wall he would escape into during his unhappiness like he did before he met the other saiyan, but now Vegeta didn't want to see his friend or hear his soft voice. Vegeta's world seemed dull again, his mind was numb as well as his body, nothing to look forward to for today it was as if time stood still and he was desperately waiting to die.

The saiyan's ears were filled with loud music that he didn't notice the presence of the humans entering the classroom or how time flew by when thinking of nothing because class was going to start soon. Luckily his cell vibrated making him realize the time, picking up he cell to read the text Goku sent him.

**{**Where are you?**}**

..._Should i answer?...I..I'm not that heartless to let him stay outside and wait for me until he is late for class_...After texting Goku back about his location, Vegeta prepared himself for the day even though the prince didn't have the other saiyan until later in the day he still felt the need to put up a invisible barrier between them.

Vegeta cursed the day because time was not on his side, it was almost time to meet the saiyan again. The prince entered Mr. Piccolo's classroom without hesitation and did everything that was not out of the ordinary. Taking his seat, he quickly put on one earphone on the side where Goku would sit next to him. Vegeta felt a little uneasy for doing this to Goku but the prince needed the space..._where is he anyway?..._As if on cue the saiyan sat next to him smiling at nothing in particular, but when he looked at the prince he automatically frowned. Goku felt this strange blocking feeling..._This sensation is like when I first met him, he's giving the feeling that he has nothing to do with me...is he mad at me?... _

**BRING!**

"Ok class I assume you have finished your projects for tomorrow. Everyone will present and will be graded on the spot, but since I'm in such a good mood, I will let yall just relax for today." Once the green teacher finished his small speak, he again went to his desk to continue reading the old looking book. "Hey Vegeta?" Goku cautiously approached aware of the earphone in his ear facing him, but Vegeta didn't respond the way Goku had wanted, the prince simply put the other earphone into his ear. Completely decided to ignore him for the day. Suddenly everyone began to gather around Goku and the prince just like yesterday, putting the desk in the same order too.

"Hey Goku, what's up, did you finish your project?" asked the purple hair teen, smiling at his best friend. Goku gave his friend his attention and in returned gave trunks a small smile, "hey," he said softly. "Is everything ok?" trunks noticed that Goku wasn't as cheerful as usual, but the saiyan forced a large smile and said that everything was alright and of course, his friend accepted it as that. The group talked among themselves very oblivious to the silent figures sitting at the end of the connected desks, one facing to the window and the other facing down at his dull brown colored desk.

The class period seemed to drag on creating a think tension between the two saiyans, with every tick of the classroom's clock suffocated their lungs, but neither wanted to move from their spot, they wanted to pretend it did not exist. And to think there was still lunch to go before the two saiyans can breath normally again, but what to do when that time came?

The school bell rang, piercing saiyan lungs, it was time for the eating period of the day. Goku became nervous as his friends left one by one out the door, waving bye as they disappeared outside into the hallway and the teacher left without a word as he closed the door behind him leaving the only two students in his class room. Goku and prince Vegeta sat in silence next to each other without moving an inch. The taller saiyan spoke first, "Vegeta?" Goku sighed and spoke again, "Vegeta, why are you not talking to me today? Vegeta...I know you can hear me, your not listening to music anymore. It stopped playing about ten minutes ago." Vegeta's eyes widen, he was surprised that Goku would still put all his attention on him after obviously ignoring the other saiyan, but the prince still didn't face Goku..._should I tell him...no, I will just sound weak...even though I'm mad at him, I still worry about how he thinks of me_...The prince took out his headphone from his ears, letting them dangle over his black shirt. The prince sighed, walking lazily toward the window and opened it, glancing at the other saiyan. "Kakarrot," Vegeta whispered softly then quickly flew out the window, abandoning Goku in the hollow feeling classroom.

**}~~~{**

..._What was that? "Kakarrot." Was all he said, it hurt, it really did. The sound of it...it attacked my heart...I don't know what to do_...Earth's saiyan fell to his knees in frustration, the prince's last word before he left out the window make Goku feel guilty? Goku didn't understand and the frustration boiled inside of his alien body, he wanted to punch something and or destroy anything that will release this emotion. But knowing better, he settled on crying, the only thing he could think of that wont involve physical destruction..._Vegeta...what's wrong, what did I do to hurt you, please...please tell me_...Though the saiyan silently plead for his prince in this moment of weakness, Goku worried that he would loose the only connection to feeling of belonging, but also loosing a friend, who he deeply cared about.

As the saiyan cried in the empty classroom, the prince above on the roof of the school curled around himself, facing away from the sun. Vegeta held himself tighter when he smelled Goku's tears that lingered in the air..._I made him cry with only saying his name, he read something between the lines...He doesn't even know why I'm mad at him...Damn It_!..."I wonder how things are going to be tomorrow with our presentation, one we have not given a second thought to do once we became friends."

**}~~~{**

**Finally, I finished it, stupid school! Any who here it is...OMG how will Vegeta and Goku make up? Or will they stay mad at each other forever...O_o**


	7. Chapter 7

**OPEN BOOK**

Happy 2011!

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

Thanks for the reviews!

p.s.- sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

**{**..Texting..**}**

**}~~~{**

**CH. 7** -** An Up Side**

The day has ended and the two saiyans still haven't spoke, glanced and or text each other, completely ignoring the other's presence but they will admit they did miss each other's company. With Tomorrow on the way, the saiyans knew it was going to be a heavy day for the boys, their emotions will run high when they face each other again.

Goku went straight home, not bother to wait for anyone while the prince didn't feel like immediately going home, he decided to walk instead to give himself time to think with out his father looking at him oddly. With a sigh Vegeta started to walk, forcing himself not to look back in hopes he could spot a glimpse of Goku heading in the opposite direction. The prince did not even walk half way before he was interrupted by the human who reminded him of Goku, which he didn't need at the moment. The simple reminder of the other saiyan threw his emotions everywhere, the love, the hate, confusion, the wanting and much more, "hey Vegeta, is it ok if I walk with you? You know since we are going the same way." The human nervously smiled at the male he had feelings for, "do as you wish," Vegeta answered not really caring about the earthling just as long as the prince had something to maybe distract him from Goku. Even if it had to be one of the other saiyan's best friend.

During the silent walk, Vegeta would glance at the human and compared him with Goku. So much for the distraction away from the other Saiyan, he noticed the different skin and hair color in the sun, the different body shape and muscle mass. Putting it all together, Gohan was a healthy, decent human being. Good traits to pass down and not bad to look at either, if Vegeta were a human, he would consider gohan as a worthy mate. Back to reality, yes, the kid was attractive, but not saiyan attractive like Goku. Even if the prince was upset with the other saiyan, he was still drawn to him no matter how another species were drop dead gorgeous (not talking about gohan, you know other living things out there), he will always want Goku. But it was nice to see his other options, though he will never choose gohan as a lover..._Me and Kakarrot's twin right here have a chance being together is like 1 out of 15000X1200, big number indeed.._.

~Gohan POV~

Ok Gohan, Goku and Vegeta are not talking to each other, leaving an open prince for me to comfort. Here is your chance to become friends with him and become more than that later, ok here I go, just say it. If he rejects, act cool and pretend it didn't destroy you inside at all but if he says yes, don't jump up with joy like a kid in a candy shop. He will probably kill you. "Hey Vegeta, do you want to hang out?" I asked but when I looked at Vegeta it seemed his mind was somewhere else, his dark eyes were unfocused, "Vegeta?" He blinded and looked at me, omg he looks amazing today, but anyway I should ask again. "Do you want to hang out?" Once I asked he looked away from me and stared at the sky and said, "No, I don't want to." He rejected me so calmly, don't cry Gohan just smile and respond just as calm, "ok." Perfect.

Our silent walk together ended too quickly as we separated at a fork on the road, our homes were in different directions. I sighed to myself not wanting the prince to hear my disappointment, "well see you later Vegeta." I coolly waved my goodbye and the price nodded at me, we continuing walking without looking back, well I looked back. It was nice seeing his back and when I mean his back, I mean his ass. Anyway, maybe I will try again tomorrow, Vegeta can't forgive Goku so quickly, no, once the prince is angry with you, he will never forgive. Well that is what I heard. Note to self: Don't get on Vegeta's bad side.

**}~~~{**

What to do, what to do? Today is the day where the prince and earth raised saiyan will have to do their presentation, and Goku doesn't know how he's going to handle it. He inhaled the early morning salted air, trying to relax his nerves while stretching his slightly sore muscles from the extra training he has done last night. Even though Goku didn't know what to do when facing the prince again, he still smiled up to the light blue sky..._I think...I have a feeling that today wont be so bad..._Blasting off in to the sky, the saiyan twirled and did loops on his way to school. Nothing could bring his high spirits crashing down at this moment flying with the clouds_...BANISHED!..FORBIDDEN!..._Oh, yeah Goku almost forgot about that. The saiyan visited the king yesterday after doing his homework and luckily, the prince wasn't near his father's company to see him, which would have become awkward.

~flashback~

"King Vegeta, sir," Goku bowed respectfully to his friend's father. "Ah, Kakarrot, what news do you bring me?" The younger saiyan gulped, taking a deep breath and finally spoke in a serious tone, "I'm sorry sir, I am not allowed to tell you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" King Vegeta's deep voice boomed through out the halls of Saiyan Corporation making the workers flinch in fear. Goku on the other hand took the full blow with out bothering to cover his ears, "I'm sorry king Vegeta, but if I told about the situation, every saiyan will be endangered." Vegeta's father glared at the earth raised saiyan, "but I have the right to know! I am the king and I want to know what is wrong with my son!" Goku stood his ground, looking at his superior in the eyes and calmly spoke, "I am doing this for the safety of the saiyans and your son, if our race was not being threaten then I would have told you other wise. So just believe me when I say that I can not tell you and I promise to solve everything for you." The king sighed in defeat, when your people are endanger and someone offered to help out his son, there was no point in arguing and so the king nodded in agreement. "But if you don't do anything that would help our people and or my son, I will make sure you are BANISHED from the pack and you will be FORBIDDEN to come near my son ever again. That is my promise to you." The final threat stuck into Goku's spiky head, this is the first time that someone promised his unhappiness. Without the pack, he will feel lonely again and without Vegeta. Well Goku would be nothing.

~end and fastforward~

"Thank you Yamaha andTrunks on the fascinating world of different color vomit and what could have caused these colors. I am sure that everyone in the room will remember this next time they puke and think, "hey I know what made what. I actually learned something in school." said the green colored teacher, sitting at his desk, criticizing, "next is Vegeta and Goku, please show us something that is at least worth grading." The classroom was silent, everyone knew that the boys were not on speaking terms and they kind of hoped that the prince would not hurt Goku too badly, because once you are not on Vegeta's good side. You are doomed, well that is what they heard.

The saiyans slowly got in the front of the classroom, they stood there, doing nothing. Goku looked at Vegeta, pleading that they do something or they will fail the class and what did the prince do? Punched the other saiyan in the face, hard. "Our presentation will be on martial arts and as yall can see, I punched Kakarrot because he was unguarded." Vegeta smirked at the teen who was nursing his left cheek. The taller saiyan glared at the other..._what the hell is his deal? Ok if he wants to fight, lets fight_..."yes class in martial arts when facing your opponent. Rule number one: don't let your guard down." Goku stepped a few steps back from his prince and took he fighting stance, "even though that was a cheap shot...Vegeta." The prince did the same, taking his fighting stance with a devilish smirk, "a cheap shot yes, but it was extremely amusing to see you in some pain." Vegeta took the first strike, aiming his fist to Goku's face again, but this time the saiyan blocked it, "now lets give these humans a show...Kakarrot," the prince darkly whispered for Goku's ears only. Goku tighten his jaw and struck back, aiming for the prince's stomach, "what is your deal Vegeta, why are you mad at me?" It was time to talk (well whisper I guess) things out and what better time than during a little spare in front of their clueless classmates. "why do you care Kakarrot?" said Vegeta while blocking the fist toward his middle and counter attacked with a twist of their bodies and now Vegeta was behind Goku and kicked his back. This caused the saiyan to fall towards the floor, but quickly placed his hand on the tiles and flipped back onto his feet, "because you are my friend and apart of my pack, I care about you." The prince snarled, glaring at Goku with anger, "no, you don't care about me! When we kissed I thought you did, but I was wrong, I'm not some saiyan whore!" (Remember they are whispering!) Vegeta charged toward Goku, raising his fist, anger controlling him and was ready to end this fight with a final blow. However, the taller saiyan was ready for the prince's impact, holding his ground he caught the incoming fist. Vegeta tried to hit Goku with his other fist aiming it to the saiyan's face, but once again Goku caught it, holding each fist tightly.

Both saiyans were in a standstill, trying to push each other back with most of their alien strength without causing too much destruction. They looked into each other's eyes, Goku broke the silence and whispered, "What are you talking about, I don't think you're a whore. I never have."

"You lie, I took a chance and you shoved it back in my face! Because you don't feel the same as I feel for you because apparently we are just friends...that's what you said last night."

"How did you-"

"Because I went to your house that night, I wanted to see you, but once I heard what you said...I left."

"Wanting to see me? Vegeta...What I said was not true."

"Lies."

"No, if you don't believe me...I will kiss you right now to prove it to you."

"You're on Kakarrot, kiss me right now in front of everyone."

With a smirk that Vegeta has not seen before, Goku moved his face toward the prince, his eyes focused on his lips. Vegeta's eyes began to close, waiting patiently for soft, warm lips to touch his as the other saiyan got closer, only two inches away. "Ok, time is up you two, yall went over the required limit and great job. So far the most interesting presentation today, now go take your seat so that the next group can come up." Piccolo: moment killer (ha-ha...), stopped everything and the saiyans stopped their tense fight, they separated without a word and took their seats. The still clueless class clapped in excitement, except for their friends who gave questionable looks, loved the violence between them, the two teens were a force to be reckoned with.

**}~~~{**

Vegeta and Goku sat on the roof for lunch, not really in the mood for food, which was insane for a saiyan so this must be serious. The teens sat beside each other, neither spoke but the calm breathing between them stopped the silence from forming. A strong breeze picked up, ruffling the leaves from the near by tall trees that shaded parts of the school. A dark green leaf became loose, riding the warm winds, Goku followed the leaf until it landed unnoticed onto flamed styled hair. The taller teen smiled, "you have a leaf in your hair, here let me get it," the prince allowed this as large hands brushed into soft saiyan hair..._I miss his touch_...Goku took it out but suddenly realize how close he was to his prince, Vegeta noticed this as well and flushed. With a smile from Goku he decided to take his chance, yes, he still remembers what he read in Vegeta's black book about the prince's love only belonging to Frieza, but if Vegeta is willing to take a risk of being happy then he would gladly agree to it too. He then kissed Vegeta, the kiss was chaste but he still made the prince light headed. They separated, both smiling at each other, "I'm sorry that I lied to my friends, I wanted to tell them I liked you...But I was afraid they would get mad at you or me...something like that...I wanted to protect you, somehow."

"It's ok Kakarrot, I understand, on earth same sex couples are not really smiled upon unlike on planet Vegeta where it was common. I just over reacted, I never had my..."

"Feelings."

"Yes that, hurt before...So I didn't know what to do but to form a shield. To try to stay away from you. I...I apologize."

"You don't have to...hey after school lets hang out at my house, what do you say?"

"Sure, why not."

School ended with ease, the saiyans are speaking to each other as if nothing happened making gohan's blood boil..._how on earth did Goku, of all people still remained friends with the prince_!...The teens walked out of site of the humans and took to the skies, their flight was peaceful with the cool breeze brushing over them and the sun smiled as it warmed their tough skin. Landing on the beach of Kame house the teens headed inside, "oh yeah! I almost forgot..._Ok Goku time to lie again_...(add sobbing noises here)..._No!..._Goku raced up stairs to his bedroom and quickly grabbed the black book and rushed back to Vegeta, "Does this belong to you, Bulma found it washed up on the beach." The prince cold dark eyes suddenly glowed, he grabbed the book and held it close to his chest, "yes, it is mine...um Kakarrot, did anyone read it?" Goku flinched a the question, "uhh...well to tell you the truth we tried since we didn't know who it belonged to, but we couldn't open it." Vegeta's face showed a little disappointment but quickly went back to his normal frown, "ok, thanks though." Goku smiled and was about to ask the shorter saiyan a question when Goku's cell phone rang, without look at the caller ID he answered it, "hello?"

"Hi Goku, hey is Vegeta with you?"

"Oh, hey Bulma, yeah he's here."

"Put me on speaker."

"Ok Bulma."

"Ok I bet yall forgot about the dance comity, didn't you? Well it is still going on, so I need you two to come to the back of the school to help decorate on Monday! You better be there Vegeta or I will call your father, bye Goku!"

**CLICK-Burrrrrrrr-**

Closing the cell phone and throwing it on his couch, Goku looked at the prince who was now creating a creepy red aura, "hey geta, want to spare?" Vegeta looked at the other saiyan, "yes, I would love to."

*****Some Dayes Later After School*****

"Bulma, they are late, how am I going to make goku like me and ask me to the dance if he is not here!"

"hold you ponies Chichi, they will be. oh speak of the devil."

The saiyans walked slowly to the girls, vegeta frowning and mumbling bitch and scank most of the way while goku nervously smiled, hearing every word. "Hey guys, sorry we were late but I had to convice geta to come." Bulma gave the taller teen a pity smile then gave the prince 'your-a-pain-in-the-ass' look, "That ok, its not your fault but anywho, see those pillars. I want vegeta to hang these lights around it and goku, your with chichi to set up some tables. No get to work!" Vegeta grunted as his response but followed his orders, walking over to one of the tall white pillars, since he cant fly the prince is now forced to use a latter. Goku on the other hand really didnt mind not being able to work with the prince, setting up the tables has its benefits such as getting the perfect view of vegeta slowly climing the latter. His muscles flex under his tight clothing making the saiyan lose focous, drooling over at the prince and not paying any attention to his partner. "Goku...Goku!" The saiyan snapped his head to the pale skin girl next to him, "why are you staring at vegeta?" The taller teen blushed, "um...uh, I was making sure he doesnt fall," goku rubbed the back of his neck in emarrestment. "Oh dont worry about him, if gravity decieds to push him down, his giant ego will cusion his fall. Ok come on goku lets set up the tables over here."

"So goku are you going to the dance?"

"um...I dont know...maybe."

"Well if you go, are you planning to ask anyone to be your date."

"huh, well i will go if the person in mind says yes."

"Oh! Who is this person?"

"uha...It...Its a secret."

"I see, ok." Chichi just gave her crush a fake smile of acceptence..._He better ask me...It better not be some slut, no way a bitch is going with my goku to the dance with him...I will get him to ask me out even if its the last thing I do_...Chichi and goku continue to set tables in the position where bulma wanted them which was a pain in the ass because she kept changing her mind ever five minutes then Gohan suddenly appears. "Hey bulma, sorry for being extremly late," the blue hair girl just smiled and said that it was ok and that his job is to work with vegeta to set up the light on the pillars. Gohan mentally jumped with joy, walking over to the prince the teen noticed that vegeta was trying to untangle the wires of light. A plan formed the humans head. flirting is fun. "Hey there vegeta, need some help?" The shorter teen snarled, but it was his way of saying yes. Picking up some of the wire gohan coolly slid over th the plastic path, guiding his way to glove covered hands. He made small talk to distract the saiyan, verblably flirting but vegeta didnt react it, keeping his attention on the tangled wires.

Vegeta wasnt blind, he knew the teen infront of him was flirting and he chose to ignore it, to be honest it was pissing him off. He even noticed that gohan's hand were creeping toward his hand, hiding under some of the bundle of plastic as if it were going to ambush to touch him. Luckly a growl stopped gohan in his tracks as he turned around at the animal noise coming from goku behind him..._Ah, he saw that the human flirting with me...oops..haha, fool_..."Uh, hey goku, what's up?" The tall saiyan stood glaring at the human boy, "geta its time to go," with that being his only words goku turned and was starting to walk in the direction of vegeta's home leaving a very confused gohan. The prince chuckled softly and followed the other saiyan, once far enough from human eyes vegeta asked if goku was ok. The saiyan looked at him with a questionable look, "yeah, why do you ask?"

"Becasue you growled at your friend back there."

"what, gohan! Are you serious, why would I do that, did I scare him?"

"No you didnt scare him but you left him very confused." Vegeta laughed, actually laughed at the dumbfounded and panic look on his lover's face. Hearing the prince's real laugh and seeing the prince happy caused all worries that goku had, vanished...

_Hey Black book of mine,_

___Im still fustrated that you still havnt found my mate yet, but I forgive you...again...because I am in such a good mood, frieza is off on some space mission. Far, Far, FAR away from me and kakarrot and I are, how do the humans say it? Together? Anyway Kakarrot is continuing his training that he didnt get a chance to learn since his guardian passed so I asked...Yes I asked if i could join him and of course he said yes. Maybe by the time frieza comes back, ill be able to free myself...maybe. But as of right now...All i care is how happy, yes-happy I am...I know, but trust me it will not be admitted out loud. _

**~IMPORTANT!~**

**OK, l know this chap. is a little bleh, but anyway I cant decided if Vegeta should say **_yes_** or **_no_** about going to the dance. So l want to try a poll on my homepage so that my awesome viewers can help Vegeta out (and me). The poll starts now and ends on Feb. first, so vote as soon as possible! Cant vote on my poll for some reason? send me a PM:) yeah, hope you at least enjoyed this chapter-until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OPEN BOOK**

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

Thanks for the reviews!

P.S.- sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

_Vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

..._think_...

**}~~~{**

**CH. 8 -Tonight it happens**

The mighty blue hair girl forced her friends to join the dance comity out of not only boredom but to also help her best friend chichi into getting a date with her crush. The dance comity has been working on the, well, the dance for about a little over a month due to Bulma wanting it to be perfect and the school couldn't be anymore excited because the dance was tonight with the theme: Just one wish

In the halls and classrooms of the dull colored school, students continued going through their normal routine as the different genders took a chance to ask for a last minute date before the end of the school day. Chichi waited and waited for the right moment to talk to Goku, she even dressed in her hottest attire, ready to seduce the tall handsome saiyan. Speaking of the tall dark and handsome, Goku walked through the hall heading to his first class of the day. The dark hair girl pulled down her mini skirt a little, fixed her straighten hair and slightly stuck out her chest, "hey Goku." She slowly spoke in a seductive tone to gain the boy's attention, "Oh, hey Chichi, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you asked that person to the dance yet."

"Uh. No, not yet. You know, I got to get to class. Bye Chichi."

Goku left without sparing a second glance at the girl because his mind began to wonder to his prince, maybe he will ask him later. During lunch? While the tall saiyan pondered, chichi became furious and disappointment, while somewhere else around the school, a human teen walked nervously through the hall in the search for a curtain prince. He dressed in his best shirt that fitted his torso to show off his lean body and jeans, which fit his legs perfectly. No one would be able to resist, not even Vegeta. So Gohan thinks.

Speaking of Vegeta, the spiked hair saiyan walked in Gohan's direction, "good morning Vegeta," the human greeted trying not to sound nervous. "Morning," the prince replied in a dull tone, lets just say he's not a morning person. "Vegeta, I was wondering if you...if you would go to...the dance with me?" Gohan's face turned red but he didn t look away from the prince, Vegeta on the other hand did not bother to look at the foolish human. How dare a weakling ask of the powerful saiyan prince to go to a silly dance. The prince softly snickered, "no," he then continues with his school day by heading to his first class. However, the human he rejected, was crushed, it was as if Gohan was made of stone and Vegeta's simple 'no' was the punch to his heart that destroyed him, but out of the ashes of a broken soul, Gohan became determine, throwing his fist in the air he shouted. "I won t give up!" This caused some near by student to stare at Gohan oddly when he loudly announced his quest, "I will take you to the dance!"

**}~~~{**

Lunchtime, only half of the day left to ask someone to the dance. Goku and Vegeta sat in there new location, on the roof to eat their very large lunches. Enjoying the cool air and different scents of foods, it was a great moment. "Hey geta, would you like to go to the dance with me," Goku asked followed by stuffing his mouth to distract himself so he would not blush, but the prince did not spare him a glance, "no."

"What, come on! Why wont you go with me?"

"It s not you, it's the dance. I am not going to some silly human gathering."

"I want to go."

"Then go."

"I want to go with you and show people that we are together!" The taller saiyan smiled at his prince, the idea of Vegeta belonging to him created this excitement and possession over the other saiyan. Vegeta sighed and simply stated that he was not going, but Goku already deiced he want to go with his prince, so he will just ask again some other time. It would be a matter of time before the prince agreed to his invitation.

After saying a small goodbye, the saiyans split their ways to get to class. However, feeling slightly dehydrated, Vegeta walked to the nearest water fountain, which was located next to the boys' restroom. Taking small sips of the warm water, which shot out of the questionable nozzle of the fountain, creating a perfect high arc that touched the prince's soft light pink lips..._Disgusting! Is this even water, I've tasted rotten meat better than this_...The saiyan prince scowled at the faded grey color school fountain, suddenly the door next to him opens to reveal the one person Vegeta didn't want to see..._All great, I just happen to bump into Gohan of the people. It must be destiny_...Vegeta sarcastically thought as the happy human gave him a shy grin, "Hey, Ve-"

"No."

"But, I didn't ask yet."

"My answer is still no."

"Ok," Gohan felt defeated for right now, so leaving would be a good idea. As the human turned the corner in the direction of his class, a familiar voice made him come to a stop. This voice was calling out to his crush's name, "Vegeta, I can't wait anymore. Will you go to the dance with me?" Goku asked, well it sounded more like a demanded. He stared into cold coal colored eyes, Vegeta smirked and simply replied no. The younger saiyan glared at the response and pushed his prince against the white chipped wall, he growled lightly into Vegeta's ear, "go to the dance with me." The shorter saiyan blushed, slightly turned on by this show of dominance from his lover, he body shook not in fear but excitement. "Ok, Kakarrot."

"Good. I'll see you after school."

Gohan, who was listening from behind the corner and could not believe his ears..._What the hell! I asked first, I think and I asked nicely. W-why Vegeta? Damn, damn, damn!..Wait when did Goku even start to like Vegeta?..AH! I feel like crying, but I won t because I'm a man and I'll show the prince how much I like him at the dance_...

**}~~~{**

_I couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he presented himself when asking me to the dance, I can't wait to see him. Damn him, damn he was so sexy. Damn. I would not be able to say no even if I tried. Luckily, there is only five more minutes until the last bell for the school day rings, I'm impatient. In truth, I was physically here but mentally I was somewhere else thinking of Kakarrot._

_I'll write to you later black book and tell you everything of my evening with the kind sayain. Crap, I sound like a girl! I hate this, damn you Kakarrot!_

Just as Vegeta finished writing his last sentence in his black book the bell rang loudly, releasing the students to prepare for the dance, if you where going though. The prince stood up calmly from his desk and gathered his belongings, trying to resist from summoning his chi and blasting through the school and not caring about the destruction he would leave behind. Tonight was going to be their night without fear.

The Prince's heart began to jump without even seeing the other saiyan yet, however once Vegeta actually saw him standing on the sidewalk. His back facing him and the wind gently pulling his raven black hair, Vegeta s heart felt as though it was going to jump out of his muscular chest. "Kakarrot," the smaller saiyan greeted the other, quickly gaining his attention. "geta," Goku's voice whispered with a smile, "I'll pick you up at 9." Not saying another word the taller saiyan began to walk to his house leaving the prince to himself, this made Vegeta want him more.

At Vegeta's house, the saiyan stared at his body length mirror, checking how he looked in a human suit, "I feel odd wearing this, and hopefully Kakarrot thinks I look ok." The prince frowned, hating the fact that he felt slightly self-conscience, something that he never felt before.

There was a sudden tapping at his bedroom window, Vegeta opened the clear barrier knowing who it was, "when you said you would be picking me up, I imagined a vehicle of some sort." The floating saiyan smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "well I thought we can fly together there, taking our time alone, hidden by the clouds." Vegeta snorted at the excuse and leaped out of his window to join the floating saiyan, "you mean, you wanted to be romantic." Goku brightly smiled at his prince, but he then notice how Vegeta looked in a suit. It was pitch black, the fabric hugged his slim body in all the right places in other words, "you look stunning." Goku gave Vegeta a soft glace to meet the prince's eyes and watching the color turn a light pink under them. "Don't be saying such nonsense," clearly Vegeta felt uncomfortable when complemented, "and you don't look so bad yourself Kakarrot." The taller saiyan was surprised, he actually thought an all white suit was a little much for him and since it was his only suit, he wore it when needed. "Heh. Thanks Vegeta," and without much thought, Goku offered his hand to Vegeta in a sign to get going. The prince hesitated, he never been offered a hand before, but he did place his smaller one on to his larger hand, concentrated on the warm forming between their hands..._I...maybe I should tell him to try to open my book again_...

**}~~~{**

The dance already started, loud techno music moved the heated bodies on the dance floor and flashing colored lights fused the different individual into one color of reds, blues, even purple. Tien and Trunks were at some corner chatting with a small group of girl, I guess they were handsome tonight to be somewhat popular. Krillin was dancing with a blonde girl who was taller than he was, apparently, she was from another school. As for Yamcha he was originally Bulma's date but the blue hair girl was keeping her friend company, "I could not get him to be my date. How can he reject me, a beautiful girl with firm, perky boobs!"

"Um, Chichi dear, maybe Goku doesn't like you that way."

"What the hell Bulma!"

"Well-"

"You bitch, I...Just go back to Yamcha."

"Uh. Fine, whore."

Chichi stormed off away from the dance floor, she took a seat at one of the few tables placed around the area. She sighed as loud as possible and put her face on top of the teal covered tablecloth, she sighed again which blocked the foot steps coming heading in her direction. "Chichi," The voice gained the girl's attention, looking up from the table was Gohan, "oh, hey, Gohan. What's up?"

"Well I got a question for you. You like Goku right?"

"Yeah."

"Me, I like Vegeta."

"A-nd?"

"Goku's date is Vegeta. Goku asked him to the dance after first lunch."

Pink glossed covered lips fell open and eyes widen in shock, quickly gaining back her composure, she hissed, "liar." Gohan only took a seat in front of the demonic looking girl, ignoring her harsh glare, "Just wait and see." As if on cue two handsome looking boys walked hand in gloved hand, smiling and talking to each other. The tall one was dressed in while and the other in black, it was as if pure and darkness, angel and demon decided to be friendly with each other. The perfect match. This couple grabbed everyone's attention, they watched in silence as the two saiyans walked into the center of the dance floor and at that moment, a slow music rang out of the speakers.

Chichi wanted to through a hissy fit and so did Gohan as they watched their crushes walking pass them as if they never existed. The two boys ignored all the unwanted stares and began to slow dance with each other as the music continued, everyone joined in after getting use to this strange event. The shining knight of the school, dancing with the dark prince. Strange indeed.

"Kakarrot, this is nice and all but..."

"But what, geta?"

"I feel like something, something is off."

"Off? Is it me? I can change, I can...!"

The prince laughed at the panic of the kind saiyan, his eyes soften when watching Goku stared at the prince nervously..._Just maybe...I like you more than I realize, Kakarrot_..."No, no. I just feel like something is going to be wrong. I guess I can put it." Suddenly a large blast came from the sky, lighted up the whole dance floor, quickly the two saiyan dodged it while it smashed to the ground. Luckily, everyone was far enough not to get hit, but this was not some random blast. It was aimed at the two saiyans, looking up at the night sky, a silhouette hovered above the screaming crowd. The dark cloud that was covering the moon, moved away to reveal its heavenly light, shining on a not so heavenly being. What was in the sky was a monster. Vegeta's hunch was correct, something did go wrong, he yelled in horror, "Frieza!"

**}~~~{**

**Wow almost half a year was the last time i updated...haha..time goes by. Now for my reason for late update: I needed to survive senior year in high school. not hard rite? well my principle decided if I fail one class, i wont walk the stage. I suck in math, so i was so worried! But i passed and graduated earlier this month, yay. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap. I quickly worked on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OPEN BOOK**

Summary: A book of privacy and fate. Vegeta has some secrets, Goku wants to learn what he really is. Their friendship blooms but not allowed to go further than that or else Frieza will attack. Can Goku save his prince and love him or will Frieza stop him before it is too late. sorry for the sucky summary...A GOKUxVEGETA, GxV, K/GxV

Thanks for the reviews!

P.S.- sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

_vegeta writing in his journal_

"talk"

.._.think_...

**Agemasu=(give)**

**}~~~{**

**CH. 9 -Another Deal**

Vegeta's nightmare was there in front of him, Goku and everyone else who were crazy enough to stick around when the monster appeared, but like they say: curiosity killed the cat however, curiosity didn't feel like killing any on lookers, not today. There were more important things such as the shocked saiyan prince who stared in horror at his secret tormentor and all Vegeta knew was the devil himself saw him sin. Frieza was going to take him away, just as he promised.

The tyrant smirked at Vegeta situation, things were finally going his way but the waiting game was fun while it lasted. He was so glad he came back early from his little space mission, the look on the prince's face was priceless. Frieza smirked, "naughty, naught my prince," he said with amusement, "you broke the deal, now you belong to me." Vegeta eyes widen, "no, I didn t," he practically screamed, but the monster continued to smirk and watched the prince lightly shake under his gaze. "I believe you did. That look on your face said it all," the monster said lowering himself to the ground, "it s the same when your mother looked at a picture of your father. It's disgusting."

The crowd in the background were far from the scene but close enough to listen to everything because this was about the mysterious prince and who didn't want to know about him.

Human eyes watch the alien talk to Vegeta saying things that highly affected the prince because before they knew it, Vegeta disappeared and landed a hard punch on the face of his enemy. "How dare you talk about my mother, you bastard killed her!" he yelled and at this moment the crowd wondered if Vegeta was even human with his super speed.

Nevertheless, what ever Vegeta was, his punch did not affect Frieza, the white and purple alien showed a sinister smile, clearly amused of the attempt to bring him harm. "Ah. My little saiyan prince attacking his master. Bad monkey," Frieza's long tail swiftly wrapped around Vegeta s muscular neck, choking him in the process and small gasps came the background that he ignored the unimportant noise, "time to be a good boy and come with me. Lets complete the our deal."

"Frieza let him go!" A voice called out to the tyrant, looking for the source of the one who has the balls to give him a command and what he sees is a familiar face with black eyes glaring at him. Frieza laughed, "and what will a mere human can do to stop me?" Goku stared at the monster then just like Vegeta before, he disappeared but reappeared next to the gasping prince, "not a human; a saiyan," Goku took hold of the dangerous tail and with most of his strength released it from Vegeta s neck. The Saiyan prince heavily inhaled for air as he fell to his knees, however just as he was free, looking over to Goku, he watched his savior being slapped by the white tail.

Frieza laughed obviously enjoying the pain of the other saiyan, "stupid monkey touching my tail but you know what," he asked while grabbing Vegeta s hair, who was still on his knees, being pushed up to his feet and once again being wrapped by Frieza's white tail. However, this time it was around his body up to covering his mouth instead of his neck.

Frieza smiled, if you can all it that, looking at Goku who was recovering from the hit he took from the monster, "you know monkey, you entertained me enough, so I'll offer you a deal." The other Saiyan glared at the threat, but somehow able to answer, "What is it?"

"Ha-ha. Three days from now I want you to try and save princy here that is if you want the whore." The tall saiyan in a now dirt covered suit looked over at the trapped saiyan prince, his eyes where wide and they yelled for him not to get involved. Goku ignored the warning in the other's eyes because he already decided, taking his eyes off Vegeta and on to Frieza he answered with a confident voice, "deal."

The verbal promise has been set, the monster chuckled and told Goku one last information, On the third day, the saiyan would have to find them if he wanted to save the prince. With one last maniacal laugh, Frieza left with Vegeta into night.

**}~~~{**

Frieza was gone; he left about half an hour ago with the prince. Goku stood, stared blankly at the night sky, the last place he saw Vegeta. It saddens him knowing he let the monster get away but what else could he do, the deal was his only chance.

The once crowd left minutes ago, only leaving his friends who stood behind him in the silence of the unknowing future but finally a person spoke up with a shaky voice making it obvious that that person was crying. "G-Goku," the voice was from Bulma, her eyes shut and tears running down her cheeks, "where did that freak take him, I want to know where Vegeta is!" Her scream made the saiyan snap out of his empty daze, looking at his friends he noticed that only the blue hair girl was crying and others stood out of place but their eyes still showed some form of pity. However, in the background of his friends Goku noticed a shadow of a familiar figure, the nameless figure walked over to Goku until he was revealed by the moon light and he spoke in a deep harsh tone. "Yes Kakarrot, were did Frieza take my son." The small group of friends turned to see King Vegeta and the expression on his face was simple to describe, he was pissed. "My king," Goku looked at his superior, "I apologizes, but I don't know the where about of the prince." The younger saiyan said while bowing his head in shame.

"I see," the king glared at the third class saiyan, "I knew I could not trust you with my son, I now for-"

"No. My King, I understand I messed up, but I know I can get him back." Goku remained calm, staring at the leader of the saiyans as he scuffed in disbelief, "I highly doubt that Kakarrot. Frieza is strong, our only hope in saving him is to find his true mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta is strong as it is, so in order to become my son's true mate, destiny must choose a mate stronger than the prince in order to be worthy of protecting his because he is an agemasu." The king looked into the other saiyan's eyes, clearly seeing confusion, so now he must explain further, "Agemasu are the saiyans how can become pregnant." There was silence surrounding the small group of beings, slowly absorbing the new information, Bulma, on the other hand accepted the information faster than the others. "Mister Vegeta, we can't find this 'true mate' in three days, even if we tried, we don't know how to identify them."

The King of All saiyans forgot about the humans that lingered behind him, "Ah. Miss Briefs, I apologize for you to witness these evens, but as for identifying my son's true mate is to use his black book he carries around with him." Goku got back into the conversation when hearing of the black book Vegeta always writes in, almost demanding, he questioned his king, "What about that book, who do we know who the true mate is?" Turning his attention back to the other saiyan to answer his question, "Who ever can open his book with their hand, is Vegeta's true mate." Shocked by the statement caused Goku to suddenly to smiled, this in returned confused the small group, "I can defiantly get Vegeta back because I am Vegeta's true mate."

"Impossible!" The king yelled, "It can't be, you can't possibly prove this."

"Oh...But I can."

**}~~~{**

Vegeta's coal colored eyes opened, looking around he noticed he was not in Frieza's chamber anymore, he must have blanked out during the time the monster stared to violate him body. He was lying naked on the floor, it was cold but the prince didn t mind he was more concerned about his body at the moment. To test its condition Vegeta stared to move into a sitting position..._so for so good_...then balanced himself to read his body to stand. Slowly he raised his upper body, but flinched when a small amount of pain appeared on his lower back. Vegeta let out a small growl and continued to make himself stand, it hurt from time to time but he did it.

Looking around the room the prince notice there was a small bed and a window above it, nothing else decorated in the grey room. Walking toward the bed with determination, his body hurt more than he realized. He walked, wanting to look out the window to see the empty black space that seemed to mock him. He wanted to look anywhere but the room around him, just to see if he was able to look at the Earth.

Vegeta dropped once his knees touched the edge of the bed, his face was suffocated within the white plain sheets, he gathered his strength and rolled over. His lifeless eyes glanced in the direction of the window, unable to move again, he decided that he would try later. The prince was too tired to continue to move. Vegeta sighed, "Why did I start to fall for you?" the prince asked the empty room, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He then laughed bitterly, "I wanted to keep my father, my people and you safe," tears stared to run down his face, "in the end I could not even do that. I failed as a son, a prince and a lover."

There was a knock at the door, the noise echoed around the room, hitting Vegeta's ears. Quickly he wiped his tears away and glared at the door as it slid opened with a blinking white light but there was no angel walking in the room, instead it was Frieza with an ugly smile on his ugly face. "Well, I see you're awake." The ice lizard walked closer to the bed that held his prize, "lets have a little more fun before your rescue, shall we?" Frieza leaned over his exposed body covered in scares and bloodstains. He placed his cold hand on the prince's scowling face, on doing this Vegeta spit on the monster's face, erasing the smile off his white face, but it did not take long before the evil smile formed on his lips again. Frieza chuckled, "well, I have an idea," he said while leaning into the shoulder of the prince, licking his way up to his ear, he then whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will scream my name before blanking out on me."

**}~~~{**

**Wow, did this one quick. I'm actually surprised b/c I was drawing alot. I drew something for my stories, although I might re-due the one for OPEN BOOK, but whatever, if you want to see what I have drawn for 2 of my stories & 2 of my upcoming ones(sneak peak?), go look at my profile and hopefully the link works. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OPEN BOOK**

Happy 2012!

Thanks for the reviews!

_Also, I love 's new update. Now I don't have to always put in the summary! Anyway..._

**_{Please read the bottom again about Gift if you already read this chapter!}_**

I know I'm late updating...Like 11 months late...WOW almost a year...Sorry?

Anyway... this took for -EVER and I have excuses, I swear! Here they are:

_College_

_Issues_

_Daydreaming_

_Me forgetting_

_Writer's block_

_Life?_

P.S.- sorry for any misspelled words and my grammar. Enjoy.

**}~~~{**

**Ch.10 - End**

The past couple of days has been hell for Goku, but the training was worth it. The earth's raised Saiyan would do anything to get his prince back from the ugly hands from the villain.

Strong lungs inhaled the fresh morning musky dirt like sent of the forest air, while Goku was sitting just on the edge of the narrow cliff to meditate. The Saiyan already trained his alien body and now he need to train his mind for the upcoming battle that will decide Vegeta's fate.

With an exhale, the Saiyan stood from his sitting position. Looking up at the pure bright blue colored sky, free from any clouds in site, he sighed. Today was a lovely day it seems and here Goku will wait while using his new ability to sense individual energy until Frieza signals himself on his arrival on earth. This ability the Saiyan will surely use against the white tyrant since it was an ability he learned from his grandfather's training that was recorded in his personal journal.

Goku continued to stare up at the wide sky, he was a patient man...Saiyan. He can wait as long as it takes for that monster to set his three toed foot on the ground.

**}~~~{**

Frieza gazed out of the circular window of his ship into the lone space which surrounded it. The Earth shined in cool colors, floating in the blackness of space and attracting the evil eyes of the white alien. Frieza knew he was to going to set foot on the filthy planet to fight the earth monkey for his prince and he was confident in winning the battle, but the deal he had made with the other Saiyan started to seem...troublesome now that he had Vegeta for some time and he didn't want to fight to keep his fun. He shrugged and turned to look at the body he stood over.

The body, lying on the cold metal floor, shivered in his sleep. The lizard-like alien smirked in satisfaction at the display of the purple and blue hand prints over the once bruise less skin.

Teeth marks were proudly around the prince's neck area and some still bleeding from the harsh activities with the white tyrant. Dark purple colored lips formed a wicked smile, the owner of these lips thought, _'Well it is worth fighting for what truly belongs to me.'_

**}~~~{**

Goku stood alone in a mountain area and his reason were that he sensed his foe was coming in for a landing soon. He also sensed a weak energy from the prince. The Saiyan closed his eyes in anger, now is not the time for him to lose it, he should wait until the tyrant stood in front of him. But how long will he last 'til he saw red?

As Goku predicted, Frieza landed gracefully on the dirt and carrying with him was the, unconscious, Prince of All Saiyans. The monster purposely left Vegeta naked to show off that he has already marked the Saiyan as his and his alone, and maybe to even set off this opponent. Smirking all the while, the white alien dropped Vegeta, as if he were nothing but trash, on the ground.

Vegeta still remained unconscious.

Goku on the other hand shook with anger, now that Frieza is here and the sight of a beaten prince that he allowed himself to be controlled by his wrath.

**}~~~{**

The battle has gone for hours with nonstop throwing of kicks, punches and the frequent dodging from the other's attacks. No one knew if it would ever end, that is until Frieza shaped his energy blast into disk-like and threw it at Goku's direction. By the looks of it, the energy disk was dangerous in slicing the Saiyan in two!

Goku quickly dodged the oncoming attack but was unaware of the fact that Frieza could control it. With the swipe of his hand, the disk did a U-turn to attack the Saiyan again, but luckily Goku could sense the energy coming from behind him. Thinking fast, the dark hair Saiyan flew towards Frieza and threw an energy ball at the ground to create dust to block his view then sharply flew upward so that the attack would target the white alien.

The dust cleared but not soon enough as his energy disk cut his mid-section, slicing both his arms and tail in the process. He gasps in shock and in pain as he fell to the hard ground, now bathed in his own blood. He laid there unmoved for a few minutes, it has seemed he is now dead. Dead and Vegeta is now free.

Goku looked over to where Vegeta still laid on the ground and made his way to the prince. His wounds have seemed to almost completely healed, as if Frieza never touched him. Goku smiled, sitting on the dirt and lifted the prince up to let him lean on his body. Vegeta stirred, his eyes slowly blinked awake.

"Hey." Goku softly greeted the waking prince.

"Kakarrot? Wha- where am I? Frieza -Kakarrot!"

"Vegeta, don't worry. You don't have to worry anymore. I won, Frieza is dead."

The dark haired prince looked shocked, looking around his surrounding to spot a white body drowning in blood. He could almost not believe his eyes, but looked back to Goku he asked, "But, how -why?"

Goku arched his dark eyebrow, "Why? Well that is simple. It is because I love you."

Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Vegeta, you are such an amazing person. Tough, brave and a great prince and you sacrifice a lot to protect your people, without asking for help." Goku smiled as he watched dark eyes slowly begin to glisten with upcoming tears. "You have been doing the protecting for many years, now it's time that you were the one being protected and I came to do the job. Not only because I love but also because I'm your true mate."

That really was the last two words before tears stared to slide down Vegeta's face. "What," he asked in shock.

"I can open you black book. I'm sorry though cuz I kinda read some...most of your entries. Sorry."

"No -no! That is fine, only my true mate is allowed to open and read whatever is in my book." Vegeta gave Goku a teary smile.

The taller Saiyan took Vegeta's face into both his hand and slowly started to bring their heads together. Their lips were an inch apart and he whispered on to his love's lips, "really?"

Vegeta whispered against Goku's lips in return, "yes."

As they were about to kiss, Vegeta heard a small movement. Looking over to where the sound came from was, what he saw scared him to death. Frieza glared at them and his bloodied detached arm raised, his fingers aimed and energy quickly formed. They fired.

The narrowed energy traveled too fast and Goku, who sensed the oncoming attack, knew he would not be able to dodge it. It was too late, he was going to die and being forced to leave Vegeta's side. Well that was what he thought until he saw his prince quickly moved and blocked the attack with his body. The prince slumped onto Goku's lap and a small smoking, bleeding hole on his chest.

Numbness overcame Goku's body.

Frieza also felt the numbness. He was shocked that the prince was able to move fast enough to block the other Saiyan.

This can't be! He was trying to kill the damn earth monkey...not Vegeta. Not him. And by the looks of it, the prince was dead in the arms of his enemy.

The tyrant could feel the stinging clear liquid bubbling up in his eyes. He bowed his head so that he could hide the tears falling from his eyes and hide the pain of a broken heart that showed on his face.

Goku snapped out of his daze and rage consumed him, his body then started to change. His hair was suddenly golden-yellow and his deadly eyes turned from black to piercing aqua green. "You fuckin' bastard!"

That was all Frieza heard before a blinding light of energy hit him and all he could think was...

_'I killed the one I loved.'_

**}~~~{**

_... Day by day will the story begin_  
_A different chapter of one's life that will only be known by them._

_The pure white pages will be covered in black blood,_  
_No mercy as I carve words of the heart_  
_And the twisted mind._

_Freely, with out a drop of guilt_  
_Will I stain these pages in this book._

_That is until_  
_My story ends._

**}~~~{**

**-This is the last chapter of this multi-chapter story and I hoped that the last part you remember from ch. 1 and realized I added the last sentence to it. **

**-And sorry to ya'll who thought I was going to make Vegeta preggie...I should have put a warning of that I implied that Vegeta could get pregnant but will not be in my story. Sorry.**

**-Sorry that this chapter was short!**

~~~}Remember, Gift is "suppose" to be the sequel to this as an implication about Vegeta, but it would seem I didn't do it right. So now Ending 1 of OPEN BOOK will be the so called "implication" and I will then write a new ending (happy one)that will be more understandable towards Gift. However, don't expect it to be out any time soon b/c I have lost interest in writing about this couple. How does that sound?

**-I uploaded an image I made for this story...the image is kinda small. So I'll tell you what it says just in case you are unable to read it. It says: OPEN BOOK**_ (at the top)_** & That is until my story ends **_(under OP in red)._..If you want to see the image bigger tell me and I'll send you a link or something...I will warn you it is only 300X450 pixels 

**-Also, to be honest, I have lost my obsession over these two saiyans. Le sigh, this will be my last Goku x Vegeta, but I still love them and I will come back to them maybe in the future. Well...I will now move on with my next yaoi obsession -Kakashi x Iruka**

******}~~~{**And Thank you to those who been reading from 2010-2012...I hope you some-what enjoyed my story!**}~~~{**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
